Happily Ever After?
by Miss-Evie
Summary: After A Very Glee Christmas, Finn takes things to far. Someone returns, quite dark in some places but not through out. *Warning M for a reason attempted rape and abuse, but not graphic*. Matt/Rachel with Q/S S/P B/M S/B T/A. Feberritana friendship   Kurt!
1. Happy holidays

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N I know I really shouldn't be posting another new story, but i recently had an epiphany, the only time I write well is when I actually enjoy what I am writing. All Change was an experiment and Diva a test. I have been busy but the main reason I have slowed the updating is a knock in confidence. My English teacher has basically told me I am a rubbish writer and shouldn't bother, but I have realised that she has no right to say something like that. But I really need your reviews more than ever.**

**Song is relevant towards the end.**

**xx**

* * *

_One night to you_  
_Lasted six weeks for me_  
_Just a bitter little pill now_  
_Just to try to go to sleep_  
_No more waking up to innocence_  
_Say hello to hesitance_  
_To everyone I meet_  
_Thanks to you years ago_  
_I guess I'll never know_  
_What love means to me but oh_  
_I'll keep on rolling down this road_  
_But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

_It's gonna take a long time to love_  
_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_  
_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_  
_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_  
_Torn apart but now I've got to_  
_Keep on rolling like a stone_  
_Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_

_Left my childhood behind_  
_In a roll away bed_  
_Everything was so damn simple_  
_Now I'm losing my head_  
_Trying to cover up the damage_  
_And pad out all the bruises_  
_too young to know i had it_  
_So it didn't hurt to lose it_  
_Didn't hurt to lose it_  
_No but oh_  
_I'll keep on rolling down this road_  
_But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

_It's gonna take a long time to love_  
_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_  
_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_  
_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_  
_Torn apart but now I've got to_  
_Keep on rolling like a stone_  
_Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing_  
_But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name_  
_I just want to thank you_  
_Thank you_  
_From the bottom of my heart_  
_For all the sleepless nights_  
_And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

_It's gonna take a long time to love_  
_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_  
_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_  
_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_  
_Torn apart but now I've got to_  
_Keep on rolling like a stone_  
_Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

_It's gonna take a long time to love_  
_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_  
_It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah_  
_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_  
_Torn apart but now I've got to_  
_Keep on rolling like a stone_  
_'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy _

_P!nk - long way to happy_

* * *

It was the first day back at school after the winter break and Rachel Berry had spent all day dodging slushies and cutting remarks. Being dumped by Finn had removed the protection slight she had been given while dating the schools star quarter back.

Honestly, she was glad there was only glee club to endure now, well not endure as much as enjoy, but saying that just ruined her angst trip. She was used this treatment really, but after a term of no problems it was hard being treated terribly again. She was now used to everyone ignoring her in the hallways, not throwing food at her. It was a shock to the system going back to this way.

Surprisingly this was all she really missed about him, that and having someone to walk her to class and carry her increasing load of books.

At least she had Kurt now, who had transferred back from Dalton because in his own words, singing back up to Blaine was no where near as good as singing along side Rachel Berry. That relationship had broken down because he had found out that Blaine was only using him to get at New Directions the same way Jesse had used Rachel, luckily it didn't work quite as well this time. The most surprising thing was that Blaine actually had a boyfriend, who was also the previously fore mentioned boy from Vocal Adrenaline who had once upon a time been Rachel's beau.

After the initial shock though Rachel and Kurt had just found this hilarious, Kurt stating his gaydar had been correct with Jesse and he just didn't want to offend Rachel by telling her at the time. Rachel admitted she probably wouldn't believed him anyway.

He also returned because he said a coward like Karfosky had no right to chase him away from where he wanted to had spent a lot of time together over the break, and had become very close, but they never spent time at his. She didn't want to run into Finn.

Santana was also being some what more agreeable these days, Rachel wouldn't call her a friend but they were definitely moving towards that, after the Latina apologised (cringing all the while and moaning to Brittany that her badass status was decreasing all the while) for the whole Finn thing. Rachel had just thanked her, so the relationship between the two girls was a lot less strained. They had even met up a few times over the break. The fact that the lovable Brittany was in a package deal didn't hurt much either. Rachel had always gotten along well with the ditzy but sweet girl who had never really intentionally tried to hurt someone, she just blindly followed Santana's lead not really understanding what she was doing to people.

Rachel's new found freedom from Finn was actually rather enjoyable. He could no longer get mad at her for saying to much or speaking to the wrong people. She could wear what ever she wanted (as long at it was Kurt okay'd, but he let her wear her short skirts) and sing whatever she wanted. He no longer had any control in her life, she was her own person again, back being someone she was proud to be and loved being despite others views on her.

Looking back at her relationship with Finn Rachel suddenly understood how unhealthy it was, how unequal it was. He had been over bearing and domineering and she had become submissive, he made her into someone she didn't want to be. They had never really loved each other, Rachel had just enjoyed the attention and safety of having a boyfriend, Finn had just enjoyed controlling someone. He'd squashed her dreams and now she was free from him she could finally see that she deserved so much better.

She had thought they were soul mates, but they really weren't even good as friends. They didn't make any sense, it was a bit of a bad movie cliché, the loser and the popular kid. In real life these things just didn't work, she was glad it didn't she didn't want her life to end up like something out of high school musical. She didn't want the predictability of it now, she wanted to live her life properly now she was out of that misguided dream. Sure she still dreamed of getting an happily ever after, because every girl does but Finn just wasn't part of it now.

Her new found friendships and breakup were not the only relationship change that had gone on in the glee club over the holidays. In fact it had been a rather drama filled holiday, even for the glee club who had most likely seen every type of drama going.

In short Tina had dumped Mike and gone running back to Artie, all after telling Mike she had only dated him because her parents had wanted her to date another Asian to 'respect the culture'. Apparently she had never really liked him and thought he was a rubbish singer. Because of this Artie had also broken up with Brittany telling her he only dated her because Tina was with Mike and she put out. This earned him a quick slap across the face and a swift knee in the balls curiosity Santana because he had made Brittany cry.

Mercedes and Kurt had fallen out because the other girl didn't like the fact that he was spending time with that 'slutty diva'. Kurt stopped talking to her, saying that no one but he could insult Rachel before pulling off a Rachel Berry diva storm out that she had taught him to do.

Puck and Finn weren't talking because of the 'puckleberry tryst', also Puck had stuck up for Rachel when Finn was bitching about her. Until then Finn hadn't minded that it had been Puck she had cheated with. It lead to another one of their historic punch ups, in which Finn came away from reasonably well. When Rachel had thanked Puck he had just blushed and said he had to keep good on promise to god about being nicer to other jews, especially hot jews.

The only couple who hadn't fallen apart over the break was Quinn and Sam, Quinn had somewhat mellowed out again like when she was pregnant with Beth and explained to Rachel that she didn't hate her just who she had become when she was with Finn.

Rachel reminded her that she hadn't liked her before that, Quinn just told her to shut up and said she hadn't known the diva then.

Sighing silently Rachel was shocked to find that she wasn't the first reach glee that day, Finn was sitting on the other side of the room, casually sprawled out in his chair.

He looked up when he heard her enter the room, snarling slightly he got out of his chair and stalked towards her, "What's a matter slut?" He growled when he reached her side, invading her personal space.

"Nothing Finn, but I would appreciate it if you would go and sit back down." Rachel stated calmly, the only thing giving away how scared she is was the slight tremor in her voice. He was at least a foot taller than her and probably weighed three times as much as she did. All of it was muscle, sure Noah's were bigger but she wouldn't stand a chance against him if he tried anything.

"Since when have you got to decide what happens here? Listen to me you bitch..." Finn grabbed hold of Rachel's upper arm in a vice like grip, drawing her towards his body.

"OWWW Finn, your hurting me!" Rachel cried out as she squirmed with in his grasp trying to break free, tears building up in her eyes as she prays that the rest of the glee club will be along soon, or anyone who can save her.

"I thought you liked it rough Rach ay? I thought you liked feeling my hands all over your body!" Finn pushed her up against the wall, his spare hand moving up and down her squirming body, grabbing where ever he could as he tried to get a kiss, but she had turned away her face, so he attacked her neck with his lips instead his lips bruising along her soft skin.

"No... Please..." Rachel stammered trying to push him away from her, being held up by his body now as his other hand scratched long marks along her bare legs.

"You like it Rach, don't ya? You like being touched like this..." He said his hand slipping under her skirt, "By me, by my best friend, by that Jesse kid, hey even by..." He continued his hand now reaching up to her panty line.

Rachel had shut her eyes and was singing in her head to try and shut out what was happening to her, but as his fingers slipped into her panties they snapped open, seeing a frozen glee club, who had just moments ago entered the room all of them standing behind Finn shell shocked at the sight before them.

Looking at that with tears pouring freely down her face she desperately mouthed "Help me..."

Suddenly they all sprung into action and Finn was ripped off her by Puck, Mike, Sam and Santana who had ignored the boys warnings and jumped straight into the fray going for the kill. Punching Finn in the balls she attacked the most viciously of the lot, defending the girl she beginning to think of as a friend.

Rachel had collapsed into Brittany's arms sobbing as soon as Finn who had been holding upright between the wall and his body had been torn away. The blond had scooped her up and moved to the seat furtherest away from Finn, who was now being pinned down by Mike and Puck, while Sam held Santana back as Quinn quickly asked him to, too make sure the fiery Latina didn't get herself hurt by a load of fighting boys, all of whom were much bigger then her.

Quinn and Kurt moved over to where Rachel was clutching at Brittany's cheerio uniform and sobbing into her shoulder, while the other girl who also had tears running down her cheeks ran her hands through her hair.

No one could really comprehend what had just happened, and no one really knew what to do next.

* * *

Mr Schue was cursing himself for being late for glee once again. Finn Hudson had approached him in Spanish class that day and told him the School band needed the choir room that day, not wanting to have to cancel glee club for the day he told him to spread the word that practice would be in the auditorium that day.

But when he had reached the auditorium the band had been rehearsing there, another awful mix up. The poor boy wasn't the brightest, hell he had really believed Quinn and Puck's baby had been his, that was past the realms of not being bright. Because he was late anyway after talking to a new, well old member of the glee club who wanted to join he just presumed they had all moved off to the choir room.

Telling the new/old member to wait outside as he wanted to surprise the kids, Mr Schue strode confidently into the room he started talking straight away, not taking note of his surroundings, (He was late remember) "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I hope you all had a good break..."

He trailed off as he placed his briefcase down and looked up for the first time since entering the room. He was astounded, he really couldn't leave a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds alone for ten minuets with out them creating what looked like a crime scene?

"What the hell has gone on here?" Mr Schue roared at the top of his voice, catching everyones attention for the first time.

Everyone looked at each other before beginning to speak at once.

* * *

**A/N2: Please tell me what you think!**

His new/old member just walked into the room causing everyone to suddenly fall silent again.


	2. Scary Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: So this was meant to be posted last night because the majority of it was written in the afternoon, but I went out and was a little bit drunk when I finished writing this so I actually produce a amazingly clear thought and waited until now to post it so I could proof read it and make sure it doesn't have too many mistakes. The next chapter has already been started and will hopefully be posted on Saturday... I am really surprised at the response this has gotten and hope you all continue to enjoy it!**

**xx**

**P.S the song for this chapter is many of horror by Biffy Clyro, not the appalling cover of it that Matt Cardle and Simon Cowell brought out. I saw them live this summer and lets just say the over produced crap that is Simon Cowell's version has nothing on them! (Sorry had to get it out of my system!)**

_You say you love me boy _  
_I know you lie _  
_I trust you all the same _  
_I don't know why _

_'Cause when my back is turned _  
_My bruises shine _  
_Our broken fairytale _  
_So hard to hide _

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time _

_When we collide we come together _  
_If we don't we'll always be apart _  
_I'll take a bruise I know your worth it _  
_When you hit me hit me hard _

_Sitting in a wishing hole _  
_Hoping it stays dry _  
_Feet cast in solid stone _  
_I've got Gilligan's eyes _

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time _

_When we collide we come together _  
_If we don't we'll always be apart _  
_I'll take a bruise I know your worth it _  
_When you hit me hit me hard _

_You said love was letting us go against what _  
_Our future is for... _

_Many of horror _  
_Our future's for many of horror _

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time _

_When we collide we come together _  
_If we don't we'll always be apart _  
_I'll take a bruise I know your worth it _  
_When you hit me hit me hard_

_Biffy Clyro - Many Of Horror_

* * *

**His old/new member just walked into the room causing everyone to suddenly fall silent again.**

* * *

Rachel was completely surrounded by Kurt, Brittany and Quinn when the room fell silent again. They blocked out her view of the room, so she couldn't see what had caused them all to be quiet. A sudden out burst of noise had broken out when Mr Schue had asked what happened, this really had scared her and caused her to snuggle impossibly closer into Brittany who had her secured on her lap, the blond just ran a comforting hand up and down Rachel's back trying to pacify her the same way you would with a child.

But soon enough all the had noise stopped with a gentle swinging of the door, as a new person entered the room, looking up from Brittany's shoulder and around the other two Rachel saw a comfortingly familiar face, one that she hadn't seen for months...

"M M Matt?" She stutters at the new arrival breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room, utterly shocked at what she is seeing. Matt had left about five months ago, his Mom and Dad had a divorce and his Dad gave him no choice but to go and live with him in California. He had said his Dad didn't want to leave his Mom with the pressure of living with four children by herself, but Matt knew that taking the oldest in this situation didn't really help. His Dad was easily wound up, especially when he was drunk. So he knew better than to argue with him.

He supposed it had something to do with glee, Matt's Dad was a 'traditionalist' to put it nicely and didn't agree with his son singing and dancing about. When he was younger both Matt and his Mom would lie about him going to extra football practices when really he was going to dance lessons with Mike. He persisted in asking Matt if he had a good time at homo explosion every day after school when they still lived in Lima, another thing he didn't agree with is that through glee Matt had to spend time with Rachel Berry. He didn't agree with her Dad's lifestyle witch he thought they were infecting her with.

"God, Rachel what the hell has happened?" He asks when his eyes finally fix on her amongst all the other frozen scenes of commotion in the room, the whole room looks like a screenshot of some bad drama that his Gran enjoys. He starts moving slowly towards her, knowing instinctively that if he moves to fast (as fast as he wants to so he can be by her side sooner) he will startle her. Reaching Rachel and Brittany he kneels down in front of the two so he as at eye level with the terrified brunette, taking her free hand and running soothing circles on the back of it when she doesn't pull away.

Suddenly remembering he is meant to be a figure of authority Mr Schue snaps in to motion, walking over to where Sam is still holding back Santana from Finn, he sighs heavily knowing that they are not going to get anything constructive done today and wondering what drama has struck this problem ridden glee club now.

"Right, Sam release Santana, Puck, Mike let Finn up. Everyone take a seat, we're going to have to talk this out this time!" Mr Schue commands, taking a seat at the front of the class room, waiting for everyone to do as they have been told.

Mercedes, Artie and Tina who are all still frozen at the side of the room hesitantly move into the room and towards the seats, giving a large berth around both Finn and Santana. Sam lets go of Santana, who simply snarls and starts to move towards Finn, so he just picks her up over his shoulder and carries the protesting girl over to sit between him and Quinn who has moved slightly to take the seat next to Britt and Rachel, keeping a hold on Santana even after she has sat down. Kurt takes the seat on the other side of the two girls. Matt didn't move from in front of them, Rachel just clung on to both Matt and Brittany tighter whimpering slightly. Mike and Puck didn't budge an inch from where they are holding Finn down just shooting glares at the teacher.

"Matt, please take a seat. Rachel I said seat not Brittany's lap. Puck, Mike I thought I told you guys to let Finn up..." Mr Schue states fed up of waiting for them all to move, wanting to get to the bottom of all this as quickly as possible.

"Not fucking likely!" Puck snaps not moving from where he is, Matt just ignores him glancing up at a shaking Rachel, trying his best to comfort her with out drawing Schue's attention again.

"For gods sake stay there then, Sam what the hell is happening in here?" Mr Schue shouts at the newest (Matt wasn't there and doesn't count as 'new' anyway) glee club member who is most likely to be impartial in all of this. The way he speaks reminds Kurt of the time he got a puppy and tried to train it, he'd say something and the dog would do something else so he had just changed what he was saying to that.

"Well Sir Finn had told us all that practice was in the auditorium..." Sam starts shocked at seeing the usually even tempered (except from dealing with Rachel) although slightly irrational at times glee club coach snapping like that.

"Yes I know that Sam, I told him to tell you that when he told me that the band wanted the choir room.." Mr Schue cuts in not understanding what that has to do with anything. A simple mix up like that couldn't have led to all of this, could of it? He had obviously just got some facts wrong and the over members were blowing it all out of proportion right.

"That little shit, you had it all planned didn't you?" Santana growls, moving to get to her feet but Sam and Quinn pull her back down into her seat. Quinn leaning over to mutter something into her ear. Santana just sends a death glare rival to Sue Sylvester's and begins muttering what are quite obviously profanities under her breathe in Spanish, forgetting Mr Schue is actually a Spanish teacher as well as the glee coach.

"Santana I don't see the need for that kind of language. Sam, please continue, because there quite obviously more to this story than that." Mr Schue buts in once again, trying hopelessly to stay in control of his class.

"So... When we get to the auditorium the band are there so we obviously just thought there was some kind of mix up, oh and Rachel and Finn aren't. So we just guess practice is in the choir room and those two are already here considering Rachel's always early anyway and non of us were in either of their last classes. But when we get closer we hear a girl screaming pretty loudly, like you know not in a jokey or happy way... Yeah so we speed up, but when we get here Finn has Rachel pinned against the wall and he's, well... he's..." Sam falters not knowing how to put the next part especially since Rachel is sat not far from him still silently crying. It's not everyday you witness r... r... well that.

"He was attempting to rape her Schue!" Mike spits viscously across the room at the stunned teacher, from his place on the floor.

"Wh... What makes you think he was raping her?" Mr Schue sputters wanting to make sure they are absolutely certain what they are accusing his male lead of. His lead has always seemed sweet and caring, if not a little over bearing when dating Rachel, but that is kind of expected after what had happened between him and Finn.

"Well he had his hand shoved up her skirt, she was screaming and begging him to stop, when she saw us she asked us to help her. Oh and the fact she is sat sobbing on Brittany's lap right now!" Quinn bites out, fixing Schue with a glare that makes everyone from freshmen to teachers run and hide.

"Hey wait minuet..." Finn demands from were he is pinned down, "Who said she didn't want it? Plenty enough people in here know she likes it rough..." He continues on only to have Puck slam his fist into his face, repeatedly.

"Yes are you really sure?" Mr Schue adds, still not believing all of this.

Matt had also moved as if to go after Finn, but when he Started to move away from Rachel and towards that... that vile creature her sobbing increased a tenfold and she gripped on to him tighter instead keeping hold of Brittany. Realising what she wanted and that it was for him to stay beside her Matt shot a desperate look at Brittany, who quickly cottoned on, passing Rachel over to Matt and jumping up out of the seat letting him take it and pull Rachel down onto his lap. Where he resumed glaring at Finn as Brittany goes to try and one again pacify a spitting Santana.

"You absolute shit Finn Hudson..." Puck curses, shaking his now throbbing bleeding hand, stopping after a look from Quinn. The two had a strange relationship, neither would admit it but they both cared strongly for each other, not in that way but Puck would pretty much do anything for Quinn and vice versa. I guess thats what having a baby together does to you. So when she sent him a look with her eyes basicly pleading him to stop, he did so how ever so reluctantly cursing his Quinn kryptonite.

"What the hell is all this commotion? Don't forget I saved this glee club and can just as easily crush you with my pinky finger!" Sue Sylvester barks striding into the room, radiating authority in a way Schue doesn't, "Q, I was trying to make the new NATIONAL winning routine for my NATIONAL WINNING cheerio's and all the commotion in here distracted me from all my hard work. There better be a good explanation for this!" Sue continues, making Santana and Quinn grumble slightly under their breaths. Coach never made up any of the routines, they did and then she took credit. But not before berating their NATIONAL WINNING routines that apparently weren't good enough.

"Man just what this situation needs..." Mr Schue mutters below his breath, but obviously not quietly enough...

"Are you called Q? Didn't think so, shut up!" Sue snarls glaring at Schue and indicating for Quinn to start explaining.

Quinn quickly explains what had happened again and remembering to add in all about Mr Schue's reaction (she had treated Rachel badly in the past but this was taking it too far, ignoring what was in front of him and blatantly spelt out), by the end of it all Sue was bright red and looked ready to blow a gasket. She knew there was a reason she gave up the top spot and wanted to walk the halls, to stop situations like this one. But why the hell she let Will Schuster return as a teacher here she will never know. She blames it on a rare lapse of judgement even she has sometimes, she knew better than to trust a man with curly hair.

"Schue, Frankenteen, Lopez and Evans Figgins office now. Diva we will have to get a statement off of you at some point, but I'm guessing nows not the time, go home." Sue shouts before turning on her heal and marching out towards the corridor. Realising no one was following she shout "COME, NOW!"

Reluctantly Puck and Mike let Finn up and he obediently follows the cheer leading coach who everyone in the school is afraid of, along with Sam who is still restraining a fuming Santana and a down trodden William Schuster.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you muchly for reading and hopefully reviewing and so forth!**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

marinka4: I hope it lives up to your expectations! xx

Kkaty: Yeah I know what you mean, they will all pretty much become really close over this, some more than others but that is a bit of a given I'd guess! xx

RavenWolf2089: Thank you very much for your support, what you put really helped me be able to write this second chapter! Oh and thank you for the offer of help! xx

readingwriter01: I'm glad you enjoyed it, thats what I hope for! I hope you like this one as much... xx

Youliveanduburn: I hope you enjoyed this one! xx

Twilight Gleek: Glad you like it! xx


	3. Crazy Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer to post, I have been doing something everyday for the last couple of days, plus I have some important exams coming up... But there is some good news... I am nearly done writing the next chapter as well. This chapter doesn't contain much of the gleeks but has large amounts of Sue to make up for all that! Hope you all had a great 2010 and 2011 brings you all you could wish for. Please review 'cause thats what keeps me wanting to write!**

**xx**

**P.S IMPORTANT PLEASE READ... I do not know anything about U.S laws involving this kind of thing and what schools do, this is not to reflect badly on the U.S in anyway. It is part of my imagination and purely fictional so please keep that in mimd when reading!**

**thanks **

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_  
_And I feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_  
_Enlarging your world_  
_Mad world _

_Mad world - Gary Jules_

* * *

Reluctantly Puck and Mike let Finn up and he obediently follows the cheer leading coach who everyone in the school is afraid of, along with Sam who is still restraining a fuming Santana and a down trodden William Schuster.

* * *

Matt ran his hands gently through Rachel's hair trying to sooth her and stop her from crying, he really hates crying girls... Unlike puck he can deal with them, he had a useless father and lived with three girls... Before lightly tugging her chin up so she is looking him in the eyes. "Hey Rach..." He speaks softly to her for the first time, before he had just been around her acting as a silent form of comfort, not really being a words person himself. But he seems to be the person she has latched onto, and that doesn't bother him, surprises maybe but not bother, not in the least. "Hey sweetie, It's okay... He's gone now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? It's not gonna happen."

Rachel just looks at him, even more tears building up behind her eyes as she quickly shakes her head at him, but all the while clutching him even closer, until he is almost like a protective cocoon wrapped around her body. So no one can get into hurt her, he wouldn't let them, couldn't let them, he cared for her to much for that.

"Hey, it's okay, your alright Rachel, I promise you..." Matt murmurs in her ear trying to keep her calm, seeing her getting ready to panic again. That's really the last thing she needs right now, when she starts panicking she can feel his hands all over her again, his mouth, his...

"I... I,,," Rachel tries to speak for the first time since she had seen Matt, her shaking voice immediately catching the attention of everyone who is sat nearby, talking in hushed tones so they don't startle her.

"What is it Rachel?" Quinn asks moving closer to the girl who now has her eyes tightly shut, as if to block out the room. Really she's trying to block out the memories the room now holds, this place used to be her sanctuary, but she doesn't feel safe there any more.

"Can't... Can't stay here..." She shutters beginning to tremble in Matt's arms breathing deeply to try and calm herself. She knows whats happening medically, she's having the beginnings of a panic attack, but the knowledge of that doesn't really help right now.

"Shit," Puck curses loudly, also realising what is happening to the girl. His mum is a nurse, and he does listen sometime when she talks. "The room, we need to get her out of here, she doesn't feel safe." He shouts drawing everyones attention, not even bothering to keep his voice down so he doesn't scare Rachel, she's to far gone to notice much anyway.

"Rachel, sweetie do you think you can walk?" Matt asks her gently brushing her hair back, knowing he is the one she is most likely to respond to now, or she doesn't respond he motions for the blond to come over hoping she might get something out of her.

"Ray, Rachel..." Brittany starts her voice trembling with tears, not really understanding whats going on, "Ray, we're gonna get you out of here, but you need to tell me if you can walk? Come on Ray, answer me..." Brittany begs, her shoulders shaking softly as large tears spill over and run down her cheeks.

"N... No, can... try?" Rachel pants into Matt's shoulder, in a barley audible voice. A sigh of relief going around the room that Brittany had been able to gain her attention, and pull her back to them slightly.

"No it's okay, I can carry you if you want..." He tells her standing up with her cradled in his arms still.

"P...P...Please" She stutters, still hiding her face in his shirt.

"Puck grab our stuff will you? Do the rest of you want to meet us in the lot outside? Grab anything you need first... Oh and someone text the new guy, what is his name and San and tell them where we are for now, if we go anywhere else we'll just have to keep them updated right? Oh and Mike look after Britt and make sure she's okay, I'm pretty sure Ray's going to need her soon enough..." Matt calls out, taking charge of the situation all as he heads swiftly towards the doorway with Rachel. For a minuet everyone just stood stunned before snapping into action, even Mike had never heard Matt say so much in one go, ever.

* * *

Sue Sylvester was mad, in fact she was more than mad, she was furious. She hated that imbecilic glee club anyway but then they pulled her from her nationals planning and this, this was in excusable. How could Schuster pass himself as a teacher if he couldn't see what was right in front of him, good god if she thought she could get away with away with it she'd pull each body part of one by one and burn it before doing the next one, to both Schue and the boy, she knew witch part she'd start with...

She marched her sorry little group straight into Principal Figgins office, four people following behind her all with varying degrees of fear showing on their faces. One for attempted rape, one was just scared of her, one was afraid she was going to get kicked out for standing up for her friend, and the other was just scared of Sue Sylvester in general, but then again any sane person would be...

"Figgins... you'll never know what I just found out..." Sue snaps out, before launching into the story she had recently been told herself, everyone else in the office looking extremely uncomfortable before finishing with... "So what you going to do about it then?"

"Well..." Principal Figgins starts, glancing around his office nervously not quite sure how to proceed, also knowing particular people are not going to be over the moon as what he can do about this matter.

"Thats just not good enough!" Sue yells at him before he can say anything else, suddenly recalling all the regulations from when she had her stint as principal and knowing what he is about to come out with.

"Sue, you didn't give him a chance to say anything..." Will contradicts Sue's latest unreasonable (in his opinion anyway) outburst.

"Did I ask your opinion, I should of warned that ex cheerio of mine when she started dating you. No I should of shaved of all her hair, as a punishment for doing so, I always told them..." Sue rants glaring at the man who dared go against her, not caring that she is hitting below the belt and going completely off subject, just that this man infuriates her to the point of insanity..

"A man with a curly hair, what on Earth has this got to do with Terri?" Mr Schue interrupts her only to make her even madder than before, not a good idea, what so ever. No one is a loud to talk back to her except her sister!

"Who are you to question me you curly haired freak!" Sue yells get right up in Mr Schuster's face, reminding both Santana and Finn of their legendary fight in the auditorium that time, and confusing Sam who knew about their animosity towards each other but had fortunately never witnessed it before. They had a tendency to take everyone who was around down with them in their nuclear fights.

"Will, Sue... I think we should get back to the matter at hand!" Figgins interrupts making his authority clear for the first time since they had all entered his office and reminding them both why they are here in the first place.

"So what are you going to do?" Will asks, trying to keep calm so he can defend all his glee club members as well as possible to make sure he still had enough to qualify for regionals, apparently completely forgetting Matt had returned so he would still have twelve with or without Finn. And that was presuming the rest of glee would be in a room with Finn as well, not forgetting Rachel who was most likely traumatised by the whole experience.

"Where this is where I am stuck in a bit of a predicament..." Figgins starts, trying to edge around the matter at hand and not upset anyone.

"What do you mean?" Santana growls, speaking up for the first time since she had entered the office. Still shaking with anger, that was not helped by having to sit so close to Finn and not being able to hurt him god dammit, she couldn't get into any more trouble. Luckily Quinn's boyfriend still was keeping an eye on her making sure she didn't so something she would regret, not that she would regret punching Finn in the balls again, but doing it in front of the principal wouldn't be the best idea.

"Well it's a classic case of he said she said..." Figgins starts, trying to explain this the best way he could, but expecting a blow up in the next couple of seconds from at least three people in front of him.

"What the hell!" Sam states angrily, not understanding the logistics of this principal, "We all witnessed it..." If this had been his old school Finn would have been out on his ass by now.

"But where is your proof Mr Evans? I can't just punish a student without any proof, what if this just all turns out to be an elaborate lie..." Principal Figgins states, to many peoples outrage. How could this man ignore a blatant attempt at rape by one of his students? Finn though was smiling smugly in his seat, he knew he would get away with it. He had even thought to cover the CCTV cameras in the choir room so there would be no proof on camera.

"This is an outrage!" Coach Sylvester roars, making everyone (even Santana) cower away from her in fear, "I never liked the girl, but letting this boy get away with trying to take her innocence is unacceptable!" She spits leaning across the desk to get closer to Figgins.

"Ms Sylvester I see your point..." The principal started, trying to reason with the seething woman.

"No you do not! If you did this, this thing would have been escorted of school grounds by now and would never be allowed to come back here again!" She screams not listening to him what so ever.

"SUE!" Principal Figgins yells and starts talking over her, knowing they aren't going to get anywhere other wise, "My hands are tied, there is no evidence, there is nothing I can do. If Miss Berry decides to press charges it will become a police matter but until then nothing will happen..."

"What the hell!" Both Santana and Sam shout in union, trying to work out how on Earth they are going to explain this to everyone else.

"There is nothing I can do," He says as clearly as possible as if he was talking to complete idiots, well Finn was still in the room. "Now considering what has been accused I'm going to have to contact Mrs Hummel is it? To come and pick you up Finn, for both others safety and yours..."

"You... You mean you have to tell my Mum?" Finn stammers suddenly fearful again, his Mum would find out, then Burt... He'd be kicked out again, Oh god he was living with Kurt too who was most likely going to smoother him in his sleep... Santana seemed to be thinking along the a long the same line considering the smirk on her face.

"Now Ms Lopez..." Figgins continues as if Finn hadn't spoken, "Mr Schuster told us you were involved in a fight, I'm afraid there will have to be some sort of punishment will be necessary..."

"What!" Santana screeches, is she the only one that sees the injustice in this. She got in a fight because that ape tried to rape her friend and now she's getting punished while he gets off scott free! Not fair!

"I'll deal with her..." Sue starts.

"But..."

"I said I'll deal with her," Sue says in an icy tone, glaring at Figgins with barely contained rage, everyone new a shouting Sue Sylvester was scary and normal but when she went silent that was when she was deadly... "Santana your promoted to second in command below Q." She says dryly, daring anyone to contradict her.

"Fine your all dismissed except Mr Hudson, you can wait for your Mum here..." Sighs a defeated Figgins.

As Sue is ushering everyone out of the office she bends down and whispers in Finn's ear "I'm going to make your life living hell..."

* * *

**A/N2: I hope this was good for you all, please favorite, alert and if your extra specially amazing review!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review replies:

Twilight Gleek: I hope your still enjoying it Hun! xx

readingwriter01: Yeah Schue gets on my nerves sometimes, especially over the last season. He doesn't treat his students equally what so ever, and I agree with your thing about Finn. I also like it when the team are behind her, I think they are really unfair to her in the show! I hope you still like it. xx

Kkaty: I think Sam is a bit of a waste of space on the show, and would much rather they actually gave him some character development then just having him as Quinn's boy toy. I do think Quinn and Puck need a bit of a nod towards each other, they had a baby together for goodness sake and now it's like they don't exist to each other! I absolutely heart Sue and she will have involvement throughout the story, Schue will get better, I just don't like him at the moment! I wasn't planning the Brittany stuff, your review made me add it in! xx

alg518: Me to Sue is the best! With Quick, i like them as friends but nothing more, but after the Beth thing I can't understand how they never speak to each other at the end of season 1 it looked like Puck was changing but they've took him right back to square one. Yeah there definitely needs to be more Berryford! xx


	4. Raging Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: this chapter could probably be considered as a bit of a filler, but I feel like they all needed some time to sit back and take in what has had happened a bit. Not much happens but there is the set up for what is happening in the next chapter. Another reason it is shorter than usual is the fact I'm pissed of at fan fiction, it's not counted any hits for the last chapter and isn't working properly, so I'm annoyed. I have to warn you that I am going back to school tomorrow and have some important exams at the end of the month so updates won't be as fast but I will try, I have a couple of chapters partially written and intend to update at least once a week, if not I give you permission to beat me! **

**xx**

* * *

_Hold up, hold up_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile_  
_(May your smile)_  
_Shine on_  
_(Shine on)_  
_Don't be scared_  
_(Don't be scared)_  
_Your destiny will keep you on_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away_  
_Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day_  
_Take what you need and be on your way_  
_And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up_  
_(Get up)_  
_Come on_  
_(Come on)_  
_Why you scared?_  
_(I'm not scared)_  
_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away_  
_Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day_  
_Take what you need and be on your way_  
_And stop crying your heart out_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away_  
_Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day_  
_Just take what you need and be on your way_  
_And stop crying your heart out_

_We're all of the stars, we're fadin' away_  
_Just try not to worry, you'll see us some day_  
_Just take what you need and be on your way_  
_And stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_  
_Stop crying your heart out_  
_Stop crying your heart out_

_Oasis - Stop Crying Your Heart Out._

* * *

Matt quickly reached the parking lot after getting Rachel out of the choir room, the others were not to far behind them. Spotting a bench not far off from where they were standing, Matt headed over there and gently placed Rachel down on it, she wasn't heavy but it couldn't of been comfortable for her. He followed her quickly when she started whimpering at the loss of contact between the two. "It's okay Ray..." He said giving her a small strained smile before hugging her into his side, placing a feather light kiss upon her forehead. Neither of them said anything, nothing really needed to be said right then, they were happy simply sitting there thinking about nothing,

Kurt was the first one to find them and interrupt their peace and simple togetherness, plopping dramatically down on the other side of Rachel, who shrank back into Matt a little bit but other wise didn't react badly. Sighing Kurt laid back on the bench slightly closing his eyes, looking like he was in deep thought. Not wanting to distract him Matt just went back to absently drawing patterns on the back of Rachel's hand and staring into space.

Next to arrive was the crying Brittany, Quinn, Puck and Mike. Mike was half holding Brittany up, dragging her along with him, not in a rough way he just wanted to get her out of there. Her knees began to give out as they reached them so he sat her on the bench too, before kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her hands. Quinn had her phone out, and Matt presumed she was texting San and blondie to tell them where they are like he had asked. Puck just stood of slightly to the side a murderous look still on his face, fist clenched at his side.

No one was speaking, they were all just sitting there in silence. Still trying to take in all that had happened in the past hour. No one had expected this happening to someone who admittedly none of them used to like, but who had began to grow on them all. It was even harder because it was someone they had all considered a friend at some point in their life had done it to her.

Tina, Mercedes and Artie all came over for a few minuets, but didn't really know what to do with themselves, none of them were close to Rachel or the others and had hero worshiped Finn, so they quickly made their excuses and left.

It was about twenty minuets since they had first got there when someone spoke up for the first time...

"Sam just texted me, he and San are heading out... He said to warn you, it's not good..." Quinn spoke softly, but everyones eyes instantly landed on her and Kurt sat up straighter, looking slightly comical like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"What do you mean it's not good? Good for him? Or us?" Kurt questioned looking around at the others, hoping one of them had some more information. Mike just shrugged and told him we'd just have to wait and see. They all resumed their previous positions staring of into space.

Rachel hadn't really hadn't heard what they'd been talking about, she knew she was with Matt and Matt would keep her safe. He had her tucked into his side and the one thing that was keeping her slightly with it, but apart from that she wasn't really there. She had retreated to within herself, to protect herself from the world outside of her mind, that was her safety.

A couple of minuets later a spitting mad Santana rounded the corner, half running towards them followed by Sam who was desperately trying to keep up with her and calm her down at the same time, both in vain. "Oh shit," Matt mutters under his breath into Rachel's hair, "This doesn't look good..."

"I am going to fucking kill someone!" Santana screams loudly, causing Rachel to jump, she hadn't heard her approach and the sudden noise had scared her, shocking her out of the protective bubble she had wrapped herself in.

"Watch it..." Matt hisses at the Latina, he knows she hadn't meant to scare Rachel, but she had done anyway and that was bad enough in his book. He wanted to take her away and hide from the rest of the world, he wanted to make sure no one could ever hurt her again. He didn't know where these overly protective feelings had come from or what they were about, but he decided just to go with them as long as it kept Rachel safe. He knew it wasn't practical and he couldn't protect her from everything, no matter how much he wanted to, and he couldn't erase all the pain she had already been through.

There had been a reason when Matt had been at McKinley the first time around you never heard of him throwing losers in the dumpster, or walking around slushing them. He had never stood for that, but there had always been a bigger reason then that. He had always had a crush on Rachel so out of respect, and for his own morals he didn't stand for that shit. In freshman year he never would of acted on it because he did what was expected of him, by the football team and his Dad. In the second year, when he'd joined glee it had been harder not to say anything because of the proximity to her, bit his Dad was always in the back of his mind and she had that major crush on him... When he moved away it was hard, all the glee club had grown close so it was hard anyway, but leaving her was the hardest, even though she had never known about about his feelings for him. Although there had been that... NO he couldn't think about that, not right now at least . But anyway he guessed this protective feelings were about his, erm other feelings for her.

"Sorry!" Santana huffs at Matt's reprimand, moving towards Brittany, the only person who can ever really keep her calm, knowing going of on one would do more damage than good right now. She could of maybe turned to Puck, he sometimes had an effect on her, but in the mood he was in now he wouldn't do any good, they were to similar. He wanted to lash out too.

"What happened?" Kurt asks when no one else looks inclined to speak after a minuet or so of silence, he was desperate to know. For a time he had considered Finn as a brother, he obviously didn't know but it isn't something you would expect someone who you consider as family to do. His Dad had opened their home to him, it's not what you'd expect at all. He had hoped something fairly drastic had happened to Finn, because he didn't know how he was going to be able with someone who could do that.

"It's not good..." Sam sighs, pulling Quinn closer to him. Quinn was the most composed of all the girls, but Sam knew that she was just trying to stay strong for the others, really she wanted to lose it or break down like Brittany or San. So he just held her close to try and help her in any way he could. It was hard to forget that she had dated Finn for nearly two years, dated someone who had tried to rape his latest girlfriend. That could of so easily been her

"We need to hear it though." Puck says making perfect sense, his arms crossed over his chest saying what they all know, they need to know whats happening before they can decide what to do next. Before they can make plans on how to help Rachel, before they can move from this bench. Before they can decide how best to fix the world that has fallen apart around them.

Sam just looks around at them all, seeing Santana in no state too he starts to explain what had happened in the principals office, trying to keep it down to the basics to not get everyone wound up... Of course this doesn't work.

By the end off it Matt is shaking angrily, passing Rachel over to a surprised Brittany he storms over to the nearest wall and starts punching it with everything he's got. All to try and vent his anger at whats happened, what he was powerless to stop. Ignoring the girls screams he continues on not feeling any pain in his hand until Mike and Puck run over realising he isn't going to stop by himself and is about to do real damage, so they pull him back away from the wall.

"Dude stop..." Says Puck, "Look I know this is hard, but Rachel has attached herself to you. Doing this, hurting yourself isn't going to help her man... Just calm down." He reasons, still helping Mike restrain him but his words getting through to Matt who stops fighting their hold, turning around to look back at the others.

Brittany is holding Rachel who had started crying again, she was seemingly impasse when Sam told them what happened, but now she looked on the verge of a panic attack again. Britt was unable to comfort her properly because she was choking on her own tears. Quinn had broken down in the blonde guys, Sam's? Arms and was sobbing as well. Santana and Kurt were hugging? No seriously San and Kurt hugging was some scary shit!

"Shit..." He curses before shaking their now light hold and jogging back over, stopping a few feet away Matt just stares he doesn't know what to do. How can he be expected to comfort a hurt girl when he loses it like that, how can she still want him to after seeing him do that. She needed gentle and sweet, not violent and angry. Get ready to run again, one thing stops him...

When Rachel sees him she instantly seems to calm down a bit again, getting up on shaking legs she stumbles a couple of steps towards him and straight into his arms, solving his dilemma about what to do, "Matt..." she mumbles into his chest, shaking against his body.

"Oh... God baby, I'm so sorry..." Matt whispers into her hair, moulding her into his body not wanting to ever let go of her again, to make them into one being, to absorb all her hurt so she never has to feel pain again.

They stand like that for a unmeasurable amount of time, not doing anything but comforting each other by the simple presence. The others were talking in hushed tones to each other, leaving the two stood their not wanting to interrupt their moment.

A while later Kurt pulls them back to the group with a simple statement, "That's Finn's Mum..."

* * *

**A/N2: Please review, I need it! Oh and just mention anything you think may be good to go into the story, because I really appreciate your input!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

Twilight Gleek: Thank you. xx

Kkaty: Schue is a pain in the backside, but I think he is blinded by his belief of good in Finn, they have been close for a while and he doesn't like Rachel. But yeah he is annoying but will come to his senses at some point. I love Figgins, he is so easily manipulated and easy to write! Matt needed his moment, but I don't like to just focus on him and Rachel so try to include the others, even if it's just in the background. Sue, I would love her as my best friend! Finn's Mum shall be in the next chapter. And you inspire me to write massive replies, this must be half the word count! xx

lulubell76: His Mom is coming up, and Sue will deal with Finnocence! xx

CTruck: Glad you like it! I love Matt (for some unexplainable reason) and hate how they go on about glee being a family and they don't even miss him! xx


	5. Mad Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: Well I told ya it would come, the next is maybe sometime this weekend or next week. But I do need to revise guys... You wouldn't be getting this today if it wasn't for the snow day. Not a filler like the last chapter! :D**

**xx**

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And on your face I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And on your face I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Coldplay - Fix You_

_

* * *

_

They all quickly spun around to face the direction Kurt was in staring, and sure enough there was Mrs Hummel (Finn's Mum) and Kurt's Dad existing Burt's work van, both looking extremely worried and confused. They hadn't been called to school respectively since Finn's fight last year (Finn's Mum) and the Karfosky incident (Kurt's Dad), so both were very worried for Finn's safety as it was out of the norm to be called in when violence hadn't been involved.

The same thing was running through all the teenagers minds, 'please don't let them see us'. They didn't want to have to explain to the adults what had happened and what they were doing, it wasn't really fair on any of them.

Unfortunately this was near impossible considering the bench they were sat on was situated right in front of the main entrance, there was no way the two adults weren't going to spot them, even if they ran for it, which was something none of them were really capable of that right now.

Mrs Hudson was the first one to recognise the group, she had met each one of them at some point all of them being associated with Finn and/or Kurt at some point, speeding up to almost a run she was beside them before they could think of what they were going to say to her when she did reach them. "Kurt..." She panted as soon as she got to them, "What's going on with Finn? Is he hurt? Did something happen?" She fired out giving Kurt no chance to answer each of her questions.

Upon hearing Finn's name Rachel flinched back into Matt, who just gripped her tighter, running a hand down her arms and weaving their hands together. So far it had been a unspoken rule not to mention Finn's name around her just saying he or him, not sure how she would react to it. Now obviously not well.

Finn's Mum had kept firing questions (Is he okay? Is he in trouble...) until Kurt's Dad arrived a bit behind her, "Carole, give Kurt a chance to answer..." He reasons placing a steadying hand on her shoulder, before nodding towards Kurt. But as he did this Burt was actually taking in the scene in front of him, unlike his wife, becoming increasingly worried that something bad had happened, and these guys weren't necessarily waiting to comfort Finn when he came out, judging from the stony looks on their faces at the mention of his name.

"Urm Carole, I think you should just head in..." Kurt tries, not wanting to rehash it all again in front of Rachel, it really wasn't good for her to keep hearing the details over and over again. Also how were you supposed to tell your step Mom that her biological son had tried to rape his ex girlfriend, these things didn't have a guidebook you know!

"Kurt, I know you know what happened and I think I deserve to know..." Carole half pleaded and half told Kurt, a boy she was starting to look at as her own son almost as much as Finn.

"Look, really I can't..." Kurt cuts in again, begging his Dad with his eyes to take Carole away from them, knowing this wasn't doing any of them any favours.

"Carole..." Burt tries to pull her away, trusting his son on this but is just shrugged off by her as she turns to try the others...

"Puck, your Finn's best friend..." She looks at the boy, she knew all about their fallings out the other year but had thought they were good again.

"Not anymore I'm not!" Puck spits, not looking her in the eye, just clenching his fist at his sides, now wasn't the time to lose his temper. Plus he was still on probation and didn't want to land himself in Juive again.

"Sam?"

"Sorry Mrs Hummel." Is all he says not even bothering with an excuse.

"Matt, Mike?" She asks the two boys who were always close to Finn, both just shake their heads looking away from the desperate women. "Santana, Brittany?" The two girls just follow the boys example looking down at their sneakers.

"Carole..." Burt tries again, with no results again. He was scared about what had happened, all these people and not one could tell them what had happened. It must have been something really bad was the only thought resounding in his head.

"Quinn?" She pleads to the girl she was once led to believe was carrying her granddaughter, but she was just brushed off, yet again. "Rachel..." Carole gasps at the last girl, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders and pulling her out of Matt's grasp and towards her.

Everyone was stood stock still, not knowing how to react, how Rachel would react. Burt had theories running around in his head, and the looks of horror on the others faces had just confirmed his worst one. Rachel had frozen in place, not moving, not even breathing.

"Rachel?" Mrs Hummel begged, shaking the girl slightly to get some sort of response out of her, when she didn't do anything she shook her slightly harder.

At this Rachel gave out an ear piercing scream, shouting "No... Please get off me...". To Mrs Hummel's credit she did let go and jump back about a meter as soon as she heard this muttering

"No, no" Everything falling into place in her head.

Matt quickly caught hold of Rachel, who had fallen to the floor when Carole had let her go, joining her on the icy pavement. Brittany went down and held the other side of her, the two surrounding her, protecting her from the outside world. The others formed a protective semi circle between the three and the adults, Kurt at it's head.

"You don't do that!" Puck spits out, while restraining Santana, chanting in his head 'violence is not the answer... violence is not the answer...'

"Kurt," Burt says in a icy voice, "I think you should tell us what happened..." he continues gripping on to his frantic wife.

* * *

Kurt had led his Dad and Carole off and explained to them what had happened, knowing it would do them no good to enter the Principals office in the state they were in at the moment, desperate to know what happened. He soon returned, a livid Burt and a sobbing Carole heading straight inside none of them really wanting to believe what they had just been told, but there was to much evidence right in front of them.

Sighing when he reached them he sat down on what they were all starting to consider as 'their bench', he looked around the others, they all looked like they had no plans to move from where they were. Kurt knew this was a bad idea, they must have been out here for almost an hour and snow cloud were hanging threateningly above them, frigid air pinching at there cheeks. Finn would also be most likely be coming out soon, and he was someone none of them wanted to see.

"Guys..." Kurt speaks up, "Do you think we should move somewhere else?" Everyone looks up shocked at this statement, none of them had honestly considered doing this, all wrapped up in their separate thoughts about the same thing.

"Move?" Asks Rachel in a flat voice, astounded as if she had never heard of this concept before, slightly coming back to herself now she was back in Matt's arms.

"Yes honey move." Kurt replies, smiling slightly to himself. At least she was able to speak with him now, he never thought he would miss Rachel Berry's rants, but he wanted one more than anything right now. Everyone else was just quiet, not wanting to but in or scare her again.

"Why?" She asks, her desperate need for control and reasons more over board than usual, but understandably.

"Because it's freezing Hun..." Kurt replies not wanting to add the other reason and ruin the small progress (she may be monosyllabic but she was talking.) she had made by mentioning Finn. When she shot him a confused look, the cold wasn't bothering her in fact it was keeping her centred, Kurt hastily added "You don't want to ruin your vocal chords do you now, think of all the lovely solos coming to me..." Knowing he had to get them out of here, and that only Rachel Berry would care about solos at a time like this.

Rachel just nodded, still slightly confused but deciding to go along with it. Still no one made a move until Santana asked, "So where are we all going to go..." much to Rachel's confusion.

"Home?" She asks, "We can all go to our homes..." She adds when everyone looks at her confused.

"And leave you Ray?" Matt pulls her tighter against him, not ready to let her go yet. He didn't know how he would be if he had to leave her side at any point still, the fear that something had happened to her would be overwhelming.

"Rachel, honey are your Dad's home yet..." Kurt asks, the only one who knew Rachel's parents were frequently away on 'business trips' being the owners of a large international company.

Rachel just shakes her head, "No, I told you..."

"Their away... I know Ray." Kurt interrupts with a sad expression on his face. He didn't knowhow she lived like she did. She lived in a large secluded mansion on the outskirts of Lima, the house was beautiful no one could deny that, but it was lacking one thing, love. Family photos were posed, there was no casual clutter of magazines and DVD's, the whole place was like an immaculate show house. It didn't look like anyone lived there. It was lonely, Kurt had reasoned that her Dad's were the reasons that Rachel always wanted to be the centre of attention, it was because he got none at home.

"No!" Quinn burst out, "You can't stay by yourself..." She adds voicing everybody's thoughts out loud, none of them wanted to leave her, but none of them could let her go home to an empty house, not after what she had been through.

"You could come stay..." Rachel murmurs quietly into Matt's shoulder, fearing rejection. Having all these people standing up for her and wanting to be around her was new, and hard to get used to. She didn't want there sympathy anyway, she wanted them to like her for who she was and she couldn't see how they could, she was dirty and used. She didn't want to impose on them or make them stay with her. She was strong enough to stay by herself, she was, really!

"No!" Santana shouts much in the same way Quinn did just before, causing everyone to turn around and glare at her, Rachel tenses in Matt's arms thinking she knows what is coming next. "I mean, not that I don't want to stay with you but you need safety, and adults are the best way to provide that..."

"But my Dad's are..." Rachel starts, confused not sure what Santana is not so subtle at hinting towards to the others.

"What she's saying Ray is that you should come and stay with one of us..." Sam says, keeping a tight hold on Quinn.

"No I can't..." Rachel tries.

"You won't be 'imposing' Ray..." Kurt breaks in knowing where she is going with her thoughts, this girl had been rejected and pushed around so much on top of what had just happened she could only picture herself as a burden to people. She couldn't believe that people would actually want to help her by choice.

"But..." Rachel attempts again, not getting anywhere with that.

"So," Santana just speaks over Rachel's protests, "Who is she going to go with..."

"I'm out for obvious reasons..." Kurt starts, when it looks like no one else is going to "In fact, does anyone have a place I can stay?"Kurt asks, not wanting to go back to a house where 'he'd' be staying to, he couldn't deal with that.

"Well how about Kurt stays with me..." Quinn offers to Kurt who gladly accepts.

"I think it's best that Rachel stays with either Matt or Britt..." Mike throws in, looking around at the confused faces he adds, "Well she obviously quite, urm attached to Matt and B seems to be the second best..."

"You can come with me, if you want?" Matt asks shyly, kind of worried now. His house is modest and comfortable but nothing like where Rachel lives if the rumours that go around school are true.

"Matt... I don't want to intrude..." Rachel starts.

"You won't be intruding Ray." Matt cuts her of, stopping her protest.

"But..."

"No."

"Rachel your going home with one of us, if your not happy with going with Matt it's okay you can come with me..." Santana offers a ghost of her usual smirk on her face.

"I'll go with Matt..."

* * *

A parade of cars left Mckinley highs parking lot, all heading to the same place. They left just in time considering a minuet later three people walked out of the high school. A fuming Burt Hummel, a distraught Carole Hummel and a disgraced Finn Hudson.

* * *

**A/N2: Please review, the last chapter didn't get many and I know it was a filler so I will forgive you but please come on guys and gals it makes me upset when you don't review!**

**Love, hugs and kisses...**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

Twilight Gleek: Yeah Finn is a bit of a thorn in my side right now... xx

monny2002: I am really glad you like it! xx

lulubell76: Yeah they all will rally around her now! I hope Finn's mom lived up to your expectations! xx


	6. Sad Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: Sorry 10,000,000 times over! I have had exams, in fact still have them but the last is on wednesday so have been very busy revising. YUCK! But any glee has started up, finally here in the UK! Which is pretty sound, in this chapter we meet the Rutherfords i personally am in love with them but thats for you to judge, opinions please. and one more sorry!**

* * *

_Smile, though your heart is aching_  
_Smile, even though it's breaking_  
_When there are clouds in the sky_  
_you'll get by_  
_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_  
_Smile and maybe tomorrow_  
_You'll see the sun come shining through_  
_for you_

_Light up your face with gladness_  
_Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near_  
_That's the time you must keep on trying_  
_Smile what's the use of crying_  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_  
_If you'll just_  
_Smile_

_Charlie Chaplin - Smile_

* * *

"Matt, Matt is that you?" Calls out Lucille Rutherford the minuet the door to her house flies wide opens. Running frantically out in to the hallway from where she had been pacing around in the kitchen, trying not to get to worked up about the fact her son had gone missing for the last three hours. What the hell was he thinking? Arriving home for barely half an hour then running off and not showing his face again for hours? That wasn't like her son, what the hell had that god damn Dad of his done...

"Yes Ma, who else would it be?" Matt asks, extracting himself from the massive hug his Mom had wrapped him in, for a women who couldn't be much taller than Rachel and weighed perhaps twenty pounds more she sure had a strong grip on her, especially when she had begun to panic about something. Lucille Rutherford was a real hugger.

Paying no attention to the other teenagers who had followed her son in, not even truly noticing them if we are being honest, Lucille started on a rant that would put Rachel to shame...

"Matthew James Benjamin Rutherford..." She starts ignoring her sons groan, "Where the hell have you been? You said, I quote 'I'll just be an hour, sort out transcripts, talk to Mr Schue...' That was three bloody hours ago Matthew! Couldn't of you of called, texted me even? What do you think that phone is for? You could have been hurt! You could of been attacked! Anything could of happened Matthew... what were you thinking? Actually no don't answer that, I know you weren't thinking! What on Earth has gotten into you Matt..." She cried, causing all of the others to shrink back into the wall in order to avoid the normally pleasant women's fury, and Rachel began to grip tighter on to Matt's hand from where she was half hidden behind her. Matt just sighs, he's used to his Mom's special brand of crazy.

"Ma..." Matt starts, bright red from embarrassment, just because he's used to it doesn't mean it is any less embarrassing! And she had to go all insane, over protective Mom in front of his friends didn't she! What would they think, but he supposes it was a bit stupid not to text her... But come on he kind of had other things on his mind.

"Don't you 'Ma' me Matthew! Do you know what I've been through in the last couple of hours Matty?" Lucille keeps going, she still hadn't noticed the others, and pulling out his childhood name.

"Yes Mom..." Matt says, knowing just agreeing with her was the best way to calm her down, and that's what he wanted, as quick as possible.

Lucille suddenly noticed the scene in front of her (Matt agreeing with her had calmed her down), seven people were all huddled back against the door, she was surprised they all fit... Ready to run at a seconds notice she, recognised most of them. Mike, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all being old friends, and in some cases more than friends of her eldest sons. There was also a tiny brunette girl, who was practically attached to Matt, her small frame mostly hidden behind his much larger one. From where Lucille was standing she could also see of the girl she was slightly shaking and tightly gripping on to Matt's hand. Oh and was still extremely beautiful even though she was scared. The most interesting thing to Lucille though was Matt's protective stance in front of the girl, even in his own home, something was very obviously wrong. She presumed it centred around this terrified young girl.

No she did not start planning _anything_ in the back off her mind...

"Hello sweetie..." Lucille's whole dynamic quickly changes as she scoots around Matt in order to get a better look at the girl, completely oblivious to her sons glare and the others tensing up by the door. Approaching Rachel slowly, so she doesn't scare the young girl anymore (damn her shouting and irrational fear of her son being kidnapped and used for medical experiments!) anymore than she already did. "What's a matter?" Lucille questions in a low voice looking to her son when the girl doesn't answer, she doesn't even move, standing stock still staring at the ground.

"Mom..." Matt says in a warning tone, nervous about his Mom getting to close to Rachel, remembering the panic that happened when Finn's Mom did so. He knew his Mom wouldn't mean to scare her, but she could be slightly over the top at times. Lucille just completely ignored him, of course he hadn't really ever expected her too do as he asked anyway, but he had to try right? He kind of felt he had to protect Rachel from everything including his own Mother.

"Matt..." She just says back in exactly the same tone before turning back to Rachel, who she was stood right in front of now. Matt could feel she was tense because she was practically glued to his side, but a part from that she seemed to be doing okay. Besides there was no point fighting his Mom about this, she would do as she pleased anyway.

"Mrs... Mrs Rutherford... I'm sorry..." Rachel stutters out to the women who had approached her, surprisingly she didn't feel to scared by her she did seem like a generally forbidding but sweet women, the way Rachel had actually always pictured her own Mom until she had met Shelby... But Rachel hadn't spoke to anyone out of her little bubble of friends since 'it' happened, it was more than slightly intimidating.

"Sorry for what, sweetie?" Lucille asked, taking in the faint busies that were starting to blossom in patterns across the girls skin. "I don't think it was your fault, Matt was late now." Lucille chuckles lightly but nervously with no real humor in her laugh at all, yes there was very obviously something going on here. Her eldest son had only been back less than twenty four hours and there was already some sort of trouble, typical! Well that wasn't fair, Matt had always been the best behaved of her boys, but drama was never free from the Rutherford household! Even if it was just through the stories Matt told at the dinner table about his glee club, when his Dad wasn't there. Darren Rutherford had thought Matt was at boxing classes.

"But..." Rachel starts, not wanting Matt to get the blame for something that was her fault, if she wasn't so clingy he could of got home on time, if she hadn't of been attacked he would of got home on time... If she hadn't annoyed Finn he'd of got home on time... It was her fault this had all happened, that was the one thing she was sure of. She should of been stronger after it had happened then these people wouldn't feel obligated to help her.

"Matt's a big boy he can think for himself..." Lucille adds, even if it was this girls 'fault' she was sure Matt had gone along willingly, plus it didn't look like she had exactly been having a barrel of laughs.

"Mom..." Matt discreetly indicates to the crowded hallway, wanting to be somewhere a bit more comfortable before telling her what had happened, knowing that Lucille had been hinting towards a explanation.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Lucille calls out "Do come in, in fact does anybody want anything to eat..." She adds over her shoulder as she heads back towards the kitchen.

"Yes please Mrs R!" Mike shouts after her, earning confused looks from everyone, "What?" Mike adds "His Mom's cooking is sound!"

"I've told you before Mr Chang, It's Lucille or Ma! Mrs Rutherford is my Mother in law, and I never liked her anyway!" Lucille returns from the kitchen "Now get a move on you guys!"

* * *

The kitchen was the heart and soul of the Rutherford house, Lucille had always enjoyed cooking and when she was with her ex husband it was the only place in the house she felt relatively safe. Darren Rutherford hadn't been abusive per se, (Matt wouldn't agree with her on that, they had different definitions of abuse) but he had been a mean drunk, and also a frequent drunk. The room seemed to emit warmth and love to her, so it was the best place to take her son and his friends in the state they were in right now.

Her three other children were all in the room when she entered, Luke her second oldest (at twelve) helping nine year old Damon with his homework. The baby of the family, five year old Ava was colouring beside them, not wanting to get left out. The whole atmosphere of the house had relaxed once Darren had moved away, but they had all been upset that he had taken Matt with them. Especially Ava, who had always been close to her biggest brother.

When Lucille had got the call from Matt saying he wanted to come home a couple of weeks ago, she hadn't hesitated in agreeing. But she had asked him what his Father (sperm donor as she preferred to think of him as...) thought f this, Matt simply replied that the man wasn't allowed a say in his life now. She didn't ask any more questions, she honestly didn't want to know. Maybe in the future when Matt was ready to tell her, or anybody but for now she both understood and respected his need to keep it to he came home Matt told her he'd told the man never to contact them again, she didn't blame him and hopefully her ex husband would follow Matt's advice.

Matt and his friends followed her into the kitchen, placing themselves around the large wooden table that took up the centre of the room, all of them tense as if waiting for an interrogation.

"So Matt, who are your friends..." Lucille asks, glancing around the over the teens, knowing she had a long night to come...

Sue Sylvester was on warpath, sitting in her trophy crowded office she pulled out her journal to plan her plan.

* * *

Dear Diary...

Figgins is as weak and bumbling as usual, he must go or be blackmailed.

Second one I think.

He has now took it to far, and as the almighty Sue Sylvester walking the corridors of Mckinley hasn't stopped bullying it is time to take it a step father.

The first thing on my new agenda is to destroy one Finn Hudson...

I aim to take the one thing he cares the most about away from him, his popularity.

Yours

Sue

Rachel is surprised that Matt's Mom gathers her up into a rib crushing hug the moment everyone has done telling them the whole story of what has happened over the last couple of hours. As soon as the words 'rape' had come out of Kurt's mouth she had sent the younger children upstairs and demanded they told her every single little detail. Another thing that Rachel was surprised by is that she didn't dislike being held by the older woman, as she generally wasn't comfortable with being touched by anyone but Matt and Britt at the moment.

"Your going to stay here!" Lucille states the minuet she releases Rachel. The gleeks hadn't told her of there plan yet, Matt thought it would be best if his Mom thought she had come up with it herself, but as soon as she heard that Rachel's Dads weren't home and probably wouldn't come back for a while there was no way she was going to let the girl go home.

"Mrs Rutherford..." Rachel starts, thinking that she might just be able to convince Matt's Mom she would be okay, unlike she had been able to do with the others, what can she say Santana is scary, Quinn to!

"It's Lucille or Ma Rachel." Lucille cuts in, she really hates being called Mrs Rutherford.

"Lucille I can't expect you to let me stay here." Rachel says, using every morsel of strength to keep her show face up and not collapse in to tears like she wants to, thinking she may have a chance of fooling the older woman, not knowing how perspective she is. "I'll be fine really!" She says as brightly as she can.

"Rachel..." Matt warns, god how many times did they have to go through this? She was staying, they all knew that, he didn't even know why she wanted to go back to an empty cold house so much.

"No Matt, I can't intrude like that..." She tries to protest again knowing it's hope less.

"Your staying..." Came a voice from the doorway, as Ava ran in plopping down in between Rachel and Matt, looking upp at the older girl with a determined look on her face, "Mommy says so, and Mommy says her word is law..." She adds adorably bring a smile to everyones face, even Rachel's. Lucille just nods her head at this statement.

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and keep up all your reveiws, one question though out of the two younger Rutherford boys which should...**

**Develop a crush on Rachel and be jealous of Matt...**

**Get really protective of her...**

**They are Luke (12) and Damon (9)**

**Love, hugs and kisses**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review Replies:

Kkaty: thanks for both the reviews... Chapter four one first, I felt they needed a break but do not just want to focus on Matt and Rachel so do try and include everyone I am glad you noticed, yes they aren't close but I don't want them all to be at first real friendships don't just appear they need to be built up and in some cases a lot. Chapter five; not sure where Kurt v Finn is taking Hummel/Hudson yet I don't think Carole and Burt will split but there will be drama, and lots of it... For it to even seem true it needs to affect more than Rachel, otherwise by isolating it to her there is no chance of any relationships forming, everyone feels it. Matt/Rachel is a funny one, lets just say this isn't (between them) as out of the blue as it seems... xx

Twilight Gleek: Ta, and I know the feeling! xx

alg518: Thank you for considering my writing good! I don't, so it is nice some people do... There definatley does need to be morre people writing Matt/Rachel but I have a wierd thing for more obscure pairings, except for puckleberry gotta love em! xx

CTruck: Yes there is more behind it and maybe I am not sure if he will go for her again or will be caught first... In fact which do you prefer you have just raised an issue with in my head! Oh and why do you think he went after her? xx

RavenWolf2089: I understand, I hardly ever review... Which is really bad now I think about it! Finn will be dealt with soon(ish) but in the mean time Sue will keep him away from her! Carole/Finn stuff should be soon, it was meant to be in this chapter, but my muse wouldn't listen! xx

MinePlusYourEqualsHarmony: I know the feeling, man do I know that feeling! Schue never seems to be good in my stories! xx

h-l: Thank you, and shock it is... I decided to do it kind of from Lucille cause Rachel is slightly overwhelmed and I couldn't get it coming from her. xx

couragetcd: I do enjoy dragging Finn through the dirt! xx

lulubell76: Fall out should come soon, but I've got the next bit in my head and it's cute... involving Ava and possibly the other young Rutherford's if i find out (am told) who is who... xx

MerinspantsitsHP: I am harsh on her, glad you like! xx

MissChariceLuv: Thanks! xx

obsessivepottercullendisorder: Thank you, and it is continued... Just slowly sometimes :D xx

The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam: Probably not a full chapter but maybe I hadn't thought of that! xx


	7. Sleepy Snuggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: I know, I know i haven't updated in like forever... but I have been pretty badly ill, as in my Mum wanted to hospitalize me for a while, Had exams, work experience, my birthday and various other things going on but I am back and better! I am kind of going for a epic update today, meaning updating most of my stories and maybe a couple of one shots but I don't know if I can type fast enough for that! Oh and I probably won't update until the beginning of March as I am going to Austria on Friday as long as I am well enough! **

**x x**

**P.S WHO ELSE THINKS LUCK (LAUREN AND PUCK) IS YUCK?**

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God he hears you_  
_And pray to God he hears you_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:_  
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_The fray - How To Save A Life_

* * *

Matt sat on the chair next his Mom. It was just him and his Mom in the kitchen now, all the others had left shortly after Rachel had succumbed to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep in his arms. They all promised they would come over tomorrow at some point, most of them after school as it would be a Friday and Rachel wasn't going to school. When he had heard this Matt had flat out told his Mom that he wouldn't be going either, Lucille didn't argue one bit.

She recognised the dependency that Rachel had on Matt and wasn't going to make them split up to early. It wasn't fair on either of them, if she made Matt go to school Rachel wouldn't get the rest she needed and he would just worry about her all day. She had also got Rachel to agree to call her Dad's the next day, she hadn't wanted to saying she didn't want to distract them from their other commitments .

Ava, Damon and Luke had all gone back up to their respective rooms (Luke and Damon had been hiding behind the door) soon after Rachel was convinced to stay. Ava had offered to share her room with Rachel as there was no guest room and she had really taken a shine to the older girl. But Matt had jumped in saying Rachel could have his room, when everyone shot him a look he quickly backtracked realizing they thought they meant he would _share_ his room with her when really he was offering to sleep on the couch.

So it was just him and his Mom (he had just taken Rachel upstairs, well carried her up as he didn't want to wake her and she weighed like nothing.) sat side by side. Just sat there, not talking because they simply didn't know what to say.

A scream ripped through the house and jolted Matt from his thoughts, he was instantly on his feet running up to his room before anyone else could react. In his bed Rachel was still asleep, but tossing fitfully and whimpering softly. Walk slowly over too her Matt gently shook Rachel awake.

When her eyes opened they looked haunted and scared, lacking the usual courage and determination that they normally held. That her every action normally held.

"Matt..." She whispers softly, not quite believing what was happening. A minuet ago she could swear she could feel Finn's hands all over her body and that she was back there again. But now just from the simple touch of the boy who was stood in front of her she felt safe.

A single tear rolled down her face, not one of sadness. No but one off amazement... Matt could make her feel better instantly pulling her out of her nightmarish memories.

"Rachel..." He returns, gently cupping her cheek and wiping away the tear.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Hudson/Hummel household was icy to say the least. No one had spoken on the car journey back, except for Burt telling Carole that Kurt was going to be staying with Quinn for quote 'a unspecified amount of time'. Now they were back and were all sat around the dining room table as Carole had requested.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Carole asks Finn in a dangerous voice, unable to even look at her son. No matter what he claimed she knew unlike Figgins she would be unable to believe what ever cock and bull story her son was about to feed her.

"She asked for it!" Finn burst out angrily not even bothering denying it had happened, watching both his Mom's and step Dad's glares increasing a tenfold.

"What do you mean she asked for it?" Burt growls at the boy who he had only let into his home for his wife's sake

"She asked for it!" Finn repeats, "She asked for it, she acts like a slut so she should be treated like one!" He adds, not realising that he is not making the situation any better at tall.

"How was she asking for it, Finn." Carole asks, she knows what her son has done but can't help but remember the innocent little boy from last year who had thought he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant without actually having sex with her. The little boy who used to bring her burnt toast and cereal with chocolate milk on it on her birthday and on Mothers day because he didn't have a dad to help him to make breakfast in bed for her. She can't help but wonder what had happened to him and how he had turned into this. She couldn't help but blame herself.

"I told you she was acting like a slut! Walking around in those tiny skirts, if you tried hard enough you could probably see her underwear when she was wearing them! Cheating on me with Puck, that's what sluts do right? So since she was acting like a slut I thought I would treat her like one!" Finn state quite obviously proud of himself.

"How could you Finn?" Shrieks Carole finally reaching the end of her tether, hearing her son talk about a girl she had once thought would end up as her daughter in law like that. She knew they had broken up and it had ended badly to say the least but he still had no reason to say these things. "You can't be talking about the same Rachel I know!" She cries, "The Rachel you told me she wanted to stay a virgin until she was twenty five, Finn. Do you realise what you have done, what you nearly took from that poor girl?"

"She deserved it..." Finn sneers before standing up and storming out of the room.

"What have I done?" Moans Carole falling forward onto the table. Burt just gets his phone to go and call Kurt to tell him what has happened.

* * *

Early the next morning, but long after Matt had joined her in bed to keep her calm, Rachel awoke to a soft 'flumping' sound and the bed dipping slightly as a light weight was added to it. She tenses slightly but knows Matt (who is still wrapped tightly around her, almost completely covering her body) will protect her from any potential threats. So she manges to stay relatively calm (considering what happened) as she wrenches open her heavy eyes.

But sat at the end of the bed is a tousled haired, sleepy eyed Ava who is staring at Rachel and the still sleeping Matt with something a kin to astonishment.

"S-s-sorry..." The little girl stutters "I I forgot, I was l-looking for M-Matty" She continues making Rachel's heart melt. She had a soft spot for for this girl (who doesn't?) since she had first met her last night and she had somehow been able to make Rachel smile a true smile. Something not even Matt had been able to do since it had happened.

"It's okay..." Rachel whispers to Ava, keeping her voice low. She didn't want to wake Matt. It was to early, she felt to safe in his arms , her whole body was aching but mostly because she felt to darn comfortable in Matt's arms to move just yet.

"You sure?" Ava sleepily mumbles, as she edges closer to Rachel. When Ava gets close enough Rachel sees faint tear tracks on the small girls face.

"Whats a matter?" Rachel asks.

"I had a bad dream," Ava replies "I come see Matty whenever I have a bad dream, Daddy didn't like it when I went to get Mommy and Luke and Damon's bunks are to small to cuddle in so I always came to Matty." Ava innocently adds.

"Are both me and Matt okay?" Asks Rachel opening her arms for the girl, who just nods before launching herself into her arms.

* * *

When Matt woke up it was because he could feel some one intently staring at him. Opening his eyes he looked around him, taking in the increased amount of people in his room.

He is curled around a still sleeping Rachel, who in turn has his favourite (and only) little sister tucked up in his arms. Standing in his doorway are Luke and Damon both staring towards him.

"What?" Matt groans, barely lifting his head from where it is resting against Rachel's hair.

"Err..." Starts a bright red Damon, before looking up to his older brother.

"We couldn't sleep..." Supplied Luke.

"Oh for gods sake, come here... aren't you two a bit old for this?" Matt moans, but smiles when they tuck themselves on the other side of Ava.

Just as he was drifting back off to sleep Matt heard his youngest brother mutter "We missed you..."

* * *

Lucille awoke as usual dead on seven, she was definitely a morning person even though no one else in the family was. Heading to Luke and Damon's room to start waking everybody up she found the room empty. Forcing herself not to panic she moved on to Ava's, which was also empty. Getting slightly worried now because none of the children were never ever awake before her she rushed down towards Matt's room. Pushing the door open she sighed with relief.

All of her children plus Rachel were curled up in the bed, all soundly sleeping peacefully. Lucille couldn't bring herself to wake any of them up so just quietly left to find a camera, softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N2: What do you think, who loves Ava because I sure do! Who wants to know why Sue hates this so much besides the obvious? Oh and I don't like lurkers! *hint hint*!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

Lily887787: I hope you like what Burt and Carole said to Finn, that is just the start of laying into him! both of the bothers are going to be over protective but I think wee Damon may develop a crush as well not 100% sure yet! Oh and Finn's life is going to be made hell by more than just Sue! xx

Kkaty: Yeah Lucille will really take Rachel under her wing, I'm glad you like her I wasn't sure if she was a bit to blunt but that was just the way she came out. I know what you mean it needs humor and innocence and I think that is why I made Ava, originally it was just going to be Luke and Damon. I think Damon (the youngest) is going to be crushing on her! But they both are going to be protective even with Matt. I like the date idea! Gosh I have no idea what Sue is going to do yet, but you can bet it won't be good for Finn! Gleeks together in the next chapter! xx

Readingwriter01: I know the feeling of being to lazy to login! I really should review other peoples stories more! Glad you like it and the Matt/Rachel because there isn't much to go on about his personality! xx

anon: Yeah Sue will destroy him and Schue won't get it easy... I'm not sure what the over all out come for Finn will be yet... xx

coastiewife465: Glad you like it! Lucille is a bit random, but oh well she is shocked! Sue is actually surprisingly easy to write, I just need to make sure I don't get carried away and it all ends up being about her! Yeah I can totally seeing them being jealous of Matt and trying to protect her from him! xx

Chrishalliwellsgirl: Glad you like it! That's what I am leaning towards but with them both being protective and Damon having a crush... sorry it took so long xx

lulubell76: Me too! Lucille is the best, and I love her! xx

CTruck: I am thinking he might go for again, I hope this chapter kind of explained why he did in the first place! xx

alg518: Hope you still watch even though it has been so long! Matt's Mom is pretty sound isn't she! xx

The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam: Matt's Mom is vaguely based on my Nana god love her, she is not quite as over the top but close! xx

Sinfully Sined: Glad you enjoy my story! I am definitely having both protective, and Damon may have a crush and be jealous and Luke has to talk him out of it, or they don't like Matt dating her... xx

elphaba3z7: Ugh Finchel is yuck in my opinion! So is Finn, he always seems to turn out as a bad guy in my fics... Me too, they all stick up for Kurt but bully Rachel talk about double standard much! Puck beets Finn anyday! xx

little miss michelle: Sorry it took so long! xx

tomfeltonlover1991: Oh there will be trouble... xx


	8. Confuddled Contemplations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: I know I said I would update as soon as I got back from Austria, but I am seriously ill once again, i managed to bang this one out when I had a sick day yesterday. The medication I am on at the moment is very strong and the type that makes you feel worse before you feel better, so I am not 100% at the minuet. I will try and make my updating more regular for all you people who put up with my crazy lifestyle. On another matter; I was overwhelmed and extremely humbled by the response to the last chapter and have tried something a little different in this one. **

* * *

_Human behave yourself, _  
_you have burst at the seam _  
_let it all fall out open your mouth _  
_often I lie wide awake, think of things I _  
_can make but I don't seem to have the _  
_parts to build them _  
_Human I wonder why you're a better _  
_make than I could ever build or create, _  
_you know not love or hate _  
_I am so scared of what will kill me in the _  
_end for i am not prepared, i hope I will _  
_get the chance to be someone, to be _  
_human, look what we've done, look what _  
_we've done _

_I would give my life, to be human _  
_I would give my life, to be human _  
_I would give my life, to be human _  
_I would give my life, to be. _

_Human I'm trying to come clean, I will be _  
_a better me, I will not drink until I'm dead _  
_I'll make the most of it. i don't know what _

_it's like to be alive, to say goodbye, to _  
_cry a thousend tears because my ears _  
_won't listen _

_Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in _  
_you. I've sussed out all that I've seen _  
_through, I've sailed an ocean _

_I am so scared of what I'll look like in the _  
_end for i am not prepared, I hope I will _  
_get the chance to be someone _  
_to be human, look what we've done, look _  
_what we've done _

_I used to hear it all so loud, the sound of _  
_my heart breaking. The truth is waiting to _  
_be found, I trust that I will take it _

_I would give my life to be._

_Ellie Goulding - Human_

* * *

Kurt honestly didn't know how he was feeling right now at this moment in time, if he was being brutally honest he could say didn't know what he should feel, what was correct to be feeling after what had happened... He felt bad because his friend was obviously going through something a kin to hell right now, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself as well and that made him feel incredibly selfish and self centred.

He didn't blame Rachel, not at all how could anyone? But it was hard to get past the fact that his home life had just been ripped a part at the seems. It wasn't her fault, but a boy who he had just begun to finally consider as a brother had tried to rape his own ex-girlfriend. He couldn't blame himself for not wanting to live with him or even be near him, he couldn't help but worry for his Dad and Carole (who he had become very close to) who had too.

It was almost enough to make him wish he had forgiven Blaine and stayed on at Dalton, away from all this drama. But deep down he knows he would rather be here for Rachel (even though she has attached herself to Matt and Brittany, which admittedly made him feel a bit put out until he took what had happened into consideration.) than anywhere else in the world right now. His friend needed him and despite her faults she had always done everything she could to be there for him when he had needed her, even when they hadn't been friends and he was doing everything he could to sabotage her. So it was time to return the favour and she needed him a lot more than he had ever needed her. She needed all of them right now and Kurt understood this more than anything after the Karfosky incident.

So even though he was temporarily homeless at the time being he couldn't be to mad, or mad at all really.

At least not at Rachel, she hadn't wanted this anymore than Kurt did.

He was grateful to Quinn for taking him in, but he did wish he was at home. He was worried about his Dad and what all this stress would be doing to his heart, he could do with out any extra strain on it and that obviously wasn't happening at the moment. He knew he couldn't go back home yet though, not while that... that monster was still their. He wasn't exactly comfortable in Quinn's house though, the pictures of Jesus that were in every room (yes including the bathrooms) were starting to give him the creeps. He was sure the eyes on the portraits were following him where ever he went.

A soft knock sound on the door of one of the many guest rooms he was staying in, the Fabray's house may not of been as big as the Berry's but it was still imposing. Calling out for the person to enter, despite his surprise (It was long after eleven and he had long since parted ways with Quinn) at the knock.

Quinn entered the room, her hair tousled from tossing about in bed trying to get to sleep and her Cheerio's pyjama's wrinkled. Giving him a small smile she approached the foot of the bed he was sat on and said hesitantly , "I couldn't sleep, and I thought maybe you couldn't either..."

Kurt smiled back, patting the bed next to him which Quinn unceremoniously threw herself unto with a sigh.

"What's a matter Q?" Kurt asked, knowing there was a bigger thing going on that what she was telling him and wanting to help everyone in anyway he could now.

"It's nothing..." Quinn groans back, knowing her own troubles with what has been going on are much less important than the others, including the boy sat next to hers.

"Look Quinn..." Kurt interrupts the blond with a groan, "Something really bad has happened, and I could happily bet you that it is going to effect every one of us one way or another. So what if it effects us all in different ways. We all have to be here for each other through this, no matter how trivial our problems are. That's the way it has got to work from now on, okay? If one good thing is going to come from this it is that it is going to bring us all closer!" Kurt finishes with a dramatic flourish, needing to get the girl to understand without losing his more flamboyant side.

"Wow you really have been hanging out with Rachel a lot..." Quinn comments shell shocked at his mini Berry rant.

"What do you mean?" Kurt returns with a slightly slightly put out look on his face.

"You just pulled of a 'Rachel Berry diva rant' with no trouble what so ever!" She giggles slightly back at him, not only trying to lighten the mood but distract from his previous topic him too, not sure if she is ready to tell anyone her secrets even if that is what she had come here for in the first place..

"Why thank you Ms Fabray."

"You are very welcome my dear Mr Hummel..." Quinn plays along, thinking she has sucessfully distracted him.

"Don't think that is going to work on me Quinn Fabray, now please do tell what is a matter." Kurt mock frowns down at Quinn, who sighs heavily and flops back down against the headboard beside him.

"It's just that... Well me and Finn used to date, and I can't help thinking this is partially my fault..." Quinn states emotionlessly but her eyes are tightly closed as if she is afraid to see her friends reaction to what she has just told him.

"Pray do tell how you came to this conclusion?" Kurt asks threw gritted teeth, right now he doesn't care that Finn has about a hundred plus pounds on him, he was going to make him regret he was ever born. Then he would tell Matt, Puck, Mike and Sam who would probably do what he had already done a least ten times over. Maybe Santana to if he was feeling particularly evil and Finn like after what ever Quinn has got to tell him. Hell he might even tell Coach Sylvester, Quinn was one of her favourite Cheerios even after 'preggers'.

"Finn was always... he was always very controlling." Quinn begins taking a deep but shaky breath, preparing to bare her soul and tell Kurt a story she had never told anyone in her life before, that scared her. "He was very particular about who I could talk to and what I could do things like that, it was very easy to set him off, he can have a very short fuse at times. I never really found anything odd about it to be honest, he was my first boyfriend and acted the same way towards me as my Dad did towards my Mum... I just thought it was normal, he was never violent or forceful so I really didn't see anything wrong with it. Until I got with Sam..."

"What about Puck?" Kurt asks, now worried that the self proclaimed 'badass' had treated her the same way as Finn, even though it didn't sound like him. Then again who would of thought Finn was a controlling boyfriend who has ended up raping one of his ex's.

"Oh he was perfectly fine, but we were never really together so I never saw it as his place to be allowed to comment on things like Finn did. Despite his crudeness he really can be sweet at times." Quinn smiled slightly while she talked about her baby Daddy, although she didn't see them ever being together she still cared about him, even loved him in a way. Before continuing on with her story, "When I first met Sam we instantly clicked, but he wanted to jump head first into a relationship but I wasn't ready to be controlled again, even if back then I did think it was normal. But he kept persisting and eventually I gave in..."

"Yes it did take a while..." Mused Kurt, "In fact it took so long we were getting ready to place bets on if you would _ever_ get yourselves together!"

"So anyway..." Quinn buts in with a glare "He was sweet and nice and never stopped me from talking to the people I consider as my friends or anything like that, so I began to realise what a real healthy relationship was like. But I also began to watch Finn and Rachel, I never thought I would say this but I was worried about her being stuck in a similar relationship with him as I was... and what I saw, what I saw Kurt, it really scared me. He was much worse with her than he ever was with me, but I didn't tell anyone. My place on top was precarious at best and I knew better than to rock the boat..." Quinn continues getting so worked up towards the end of her story she was barely ever pausing to take a breath.

"and now this has happened." Kurt finishes for her. Quinn just nods before bursting into tears in Kurt's arms. He was definitely telling Santana and anyone else he could think of, that boy was going down. But he definitely wanted to see what HBIC Santana would do...

* * *

Santana Maria Lopez was raving mad... no she was not just mad this whole situation was driving her certifiably insane, in fact if it carried on for much longer she was sure she was going to end up in rehab or checking herself into the ward for crazies much earlier then she ever would of thought she would have to.

The worst part of it all was she had to admit (even if it was just to herself) that she cares. That is something she really, really dislikes doing. Hell she wouldn't even say she was friends with Berry as such, more like 'acquaintances' or 'friend of friends' was the way she would describe their relationship.

They were friends for convenience you see. One day Brittany had decided she felt sorry for the diva and enough was enough, Santana's bubbly blond best friend had chosen to be-friend Rachel fucking Berry. This was all back in the days that Rachel was still dating Finn. She had tried her best to talk her ex-lover out of it, but Brittany was shockingly determined. She had even given Santana an Ultimatum (She had called it a ultramarine, but Santana had got the idea) saying if Santana wasn't nice to the diva her cat would tell the whole school all of her secrets.

Santana didn't really know what Brittany meant by that but knew when she brought her cat into things she meant business. So that is how Santana Lopez and _Rachel Berry _ became 'friends'. Yeah don't worry she thinks it is messed up as well.

But just because she was 'friends' with Rachel didn't mean she should care this much, yeah she should care because what had happened was terrible. But not this much!

She couldn't help feeling it was partially her fault as well, she was one of the reasons why they broke up (well her and Puck were the reason the 'epic Finchel romance' had ended, and if they hadn't broke up he wouldn't of felt the need to try and rape his ex girlfriend. But deep down Santana knew that something in that relationship, or just in Finn must have been fucked up to drive him to do this and it wasn't her fault. But even though she knew this she still felt guilty.

Another reason that Finn Hudson was on her list.

Her shit list that is.

And the list of _why_ he was on her shit list would probably reach over ten pages long.

God she was more like Berry than she thought.

So all this was contributing to why at nearly twelve o'clock she was pacing around her room like a caged tiger when she knew full well that Coach Sylvester had called an early practice the next morning and was probably just waiting for a reason to yell at them all.

Fuck her life, she was Santana fucking Lopez she shouldn't care! So she did the one thing she could, got hold of the one person who would understand.

Puck.

* * *

A buzzing on the bedside table beside him pulled Noah 'Puck' Puckerman from his thoughts. He was sat head in hands leaning against his bedroom door.

No he wasn't crying fuck you very much, he was just thinking! All he could think of since the... the 'incident' was the look on Rachel's face and that he should of never trusted Finn when he told him that rehearsals would be in the auditorium. He should of got there earlier, he should of saved Rachel. His head was packed full of 'if only's', it was his fault this had happened.

When he had got home his Mom instantly noticed the bruise forming around his right eye and began screaming at him for breaking his probation. When he had finally got a word in edge ways (all jewish woman seemed to be the same about talking, go figure) he explained to her what had happened to Rachel.

Next thing he new she was screaming at him for not doing more to Finn and not saving Rachel. She is his Mother but god is she fucked up! The thing is you see is that Deborah Puckerman practically worships the ground that Rachel Berry walks on, ever since that week they had dated the year before and she had somehow managed to get him into every single class every day for a whole week.

Deborah had since then decided that Rachel was the saviour and would be the one for her son. Her plan for them included them being married by the time they were twenty and provided him with at least three jewish grand babies by the time they were twenty five.

Not only did Noah not have the heart to tell her that children before she fell twenty five were not in Rachel Berry's life plan, he couldn't crush his Mom's dreams by telling her he simply didn't see Rachel that way. Not anymore at least, there was a time he wanted to get up her ridiculously short skirts. But now she was more like a good friend or a little sister who he was surprisingly close to, which is kind of twisted up considering how he used to see her.

Blindly groping on the dresser Puck reached for his phone, needing something to pull him out of his thoughts.

_I need you – S x _

At those three words he shot up to his feet, he and Santana may not see eye too eye all the time but they were very similar. There heads worked in the same way and it was very rarely either would admit they needed someone. So he knew she meant it and wasn't joking around. In fact he knew the only other person Santana had ever admitted to needing was Brittany.

* * *

Brittany S Pierce was confused, which was quite obviously something new.

Well maybe it wasn't _new_ as such, but she was a very different confused to what she normally is which she likes to call confuddled (a mixture between confused and puzzled).

Brittany knows she isn't smart per se, she can admit she will never know what the square root of four is or how to translate Spanish or even how to tie her shoe laces, But she does know how to read people. In fact she had always thought of herself as a rather good judge of character, until today.

Finn Hudson had one of them faces you trusted, Brittany didn't know why but he reminded her of one of them cute little dogs that always looked so fluffy and innocent until they took a bite out of you.

Or a dolphin who was cute seemingly friendly but was really just a gay shark who wanted to eat you just like normal sharks do.

She had always thought he was one of the good guys. In Brittany's head everyone was separated into two piles (Rachel would call them 'categories') and these piles were called (labeled) 'The Goodies' and 'The Baddies'. For example Santana was in 'The Goodies' and Jesse St Jerkface (who she had never liked because he looked like Mr Schue's son with a mop on his head...) was in 'The Baddies'.

Anyway up until today Finn was in 'The Goodies' which was the group of people who were nice to her and her friends (or just her in Santana's case but that was okay because she was Santana) and didn't do naughty things (or did but it was okay because no one else she cared about was hurt, she could turn a...a... Oh yes she could turn a deaf eye to a few of the jewfro's dumpster dives!). 'The Baddies' were the people to do these things.

So it confused her when Finn did things that only the baddies were meant to do.

That was why she was still sat up in bed, with her Cheerios night light glowing trying to work out if Mr Schue fit into 'The Goodies' or 'The Baddies'.

* * *

William Schuster honestly did not know what had gotten into his glee kids today. They were meant to be a family and by accusing one of there key members of rape no less was not acting as such what so ever.

He decided it was obviously one of Rachel Berry's master plans to be able to take over the club. There was no stopping that girl, and he was honestly concerned about that girls sanity. Well he is sure he is not the only one, and he is pretty sure he is not over stepping his boundaries when he says he isn't surprised her Dad's leave her on her own a lot. He certainly doesn't blame them.

That girl has more than a few mental issues and he wouldn't put making up something of this magnitude above her. She certainly isn't a very stable character and he has plenty of past evidence to back this up.

Her crush on him for example, her diva storm outs, her demands, hell even the way she dresses doesn't install one confidence in her mental state. It is not really a surprise that Rachel would use poor innocent Finn as a pawn for her own doing, When he really looks at it the way Rachel was toxic and controlling to Finn reminded him much of the way his and Terri's relationship ended up panning out.

He is just glad Finn could break away from her manipulation after sixteen weeks instead of the sixteen years it took him, more than half of his life was spent with that controlling psychopathic bitch who made him miss his chance with Emma.

It was blatantly, blaring obvious to him what had gone down in the choir room and he didn't understand how nobody else could see it! Rachel had obviously played with the poor boys feelings and then been shocked when everyone else had walked in. Not wanting to have her virginal image ruined she had seen the perfect ploy to make friends and gain sympathy and had played it off as rape, not caring for Finn's future what so ever.

That was when Will made up his mind and decided to go and see Figging's the next morning, he had to end it here no matt what Sue Sylvester did to stop him.

* * *

At 5 am Sue Sylvester was well and truly awake, and had been for the last couple of hours. True professionals like her only needed for hours sleep. She was wondering how soon she could get hold of the person who had hypnotised her to be unable to feel emotions except where Jean and the Cheerios were concerned. Because right now she was caring.

That was right boys and girls you heard her she was caring about someone who was not Jean and not a Cheerio. That in turn worried her. Well she supposes she _could_ make the girl a Cheerio so she would have a reason to care.

She would have to talk to Becky about it the next day.

So to take her mind off it she worked on her plan to annihilate that Hudson boy.

* * *

Finn slept soundly that night. He was the only one in the Hummel/Hudson household who did so. Everyone else was to caught up in what he had done.

Well he hadn't done anything, especially not to Rachel Berry. She had done it all herself and then tried to pass the blame onto him.

He guesses he is just going to have to teach her another lesson.

* * *

Rachel woke up in Matt's arms with all of his siblings surrounding her, she felt a strange sense of peace overcome her. Closing her eyes and basking in it she can't help but feel this is the calm before the storm.

* * *

**A/N2: So what do you think, I added a lot of changes of points of view because I felt you needed to know how some of the other key members of the story were doing except from Rachel and Matt. Did I get them right? I am particularly nervous about Santana's, Brittany's and Puck's... So please review and tell me what you thought about it and if I portrayed everyone okay!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**P.S Shelby will be coming in at some point; but do you want Shelby or good Shelby? Also I know you probably all hate Finn and Schue even more now, so give me your revenge ideas and I will try and incorporate the best/funniest/meanest in! xx**

* * *

Review Replies:

Lily887787: Maybe but I am kind of hoping I might landing up Finn in more trouble than that... I dunno I have some ideas... Kurt is living with Quinn at the minuet as was probably made more obvious in this chapter but was mentioned in chapter 5 I think. At the moment I am not sure about Blaine but if you noticed in the first chapter I had him running off with Jesse :D xx

little miss michele: Glad it made you happy, and that I'm not the only one who misses Matt even though he never did much in the show... xx

Kkaty: Finn is horrible and I feel sorry for Carole as well, I don't know how Mum's cope through things like this. The Hummel/Hudson is falling a part right now, and it doesn't really come as a surprise and it will never be the same. I'm not sure if they will all manage to ride out the storm. I am in love with Matt's family and actually want them to be real! xx

coastiewife465: Yep Luck is disgusting, glad to here from a fellow hater. Puckleberry needs a real shot, the reason 'they don't work' is because they are never really given a proper chance just made as a prop for Finchel (which is also yuck!). Sorry mini rant over :D Matt has a really level head, it is to do with the way he was brought up which will come into play later, his siblings have always relied on him and it isn't going to change any time soon. Finn is going to get it from more than just Carole and Burt by the time I'm done with him! xx

MerlinspantsitsHP: Me to Ava rocks, I have memories of sharing beds with besties (my only sibling is six years younger than me) 'cause we practically lived at each others house and that's what inspired that :D xx

Angel JJK: Glad you like! xx

moony2002: Ava is sweet isn't she? Glad you liked the last bit! xx

lulubell76: What you said about Finn is so true... xx

CTruck: I'm glad i managed to clear it up for you, I hope this one did that even more! I hope this one flowed as well for you and the changes between P.O.V didn't feel forced in this one! xx

Roxy4vamp: Glad you liked it! Sorry it took me so long! xx

alg518: Glad you still watch! He is such a good big brother isn't he... I've always wanted one *sigh* xx

love is overrated: Sue (and everyone else) annihilating Finn is going to be so much fun, I can't wait and I am meant to be the one writing this stuff! xx

allielovesyou: agreed! I wouldn't just get a camera, personally I would get a damn video recorder! xx

slaygurl: Thanks xx

HappyLatty: I'm glad xx

tomfeltonlover1991: Thank you, sorry it took so long! xx

caren67: Thank you xx

nluvwithemmetcullen: Yeah your right there isn't enough,, probably because he isn't on the show anymore and when he was he didn't do much :( I'm glad you think I am doing a good job with this! xx

ANDREA DUPRE: Yeah she will, but I am not sure how or under what circumstances. What do you think? xx

oxymoron8: Yeah that is the direction I am leaning towards with his siblings! Sue on warpath and I pity anyone who is going to get in her way! xx


	9. Diplomatic Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: So it has only been a week since I last updated... So we have progress right? Erm I'm going to try and update 'diva' as well soon... Not much else to say except thank you guys for the amazing response to the last chapter, it was really the kick up the but I needed to get my arse in gear!**

**xx**

**P.S the song is like my personal tribute to Sue, in the chapter Will says she is such a feminist and then this song played on my ipod, I would say I could imagine Sue singing it but thats just wrong! But I can imagine Sue getting the Cheerios to do a routine to it!**

* * *

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey... _

_J-J-J-J-Jessie J _  
_Stomp stomp I've arrived _  
_Drop the beat nasty face why you looking at me _  
_Flying flying flying flying through the sky _  
_In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight _  
_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker _  
_You think I can't get her like you, you motherfucker... _

_I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you _  
_Do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _  
_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga _  
_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga _

_Bang bang Hey, pour me a beer _  
_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here _  
_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp _  
_My B I T C H's on my dick like this _  
_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker _  
_You think I can't get her like you, you motherfucker... _

_I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you _  
_Do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _  
_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga _  
_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga_

_Boys - come say what you wanna _  
_Boys - you need to lick my dollar _  
_Boys - getting hot under the collar _  
_Holla holla woah _

_Boys - come say what you wanna _  
_Boys - you need to lick my dollar _  
_Boys - getting hot under the collar _  
_Holla holla woah _

_I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you _  
_Do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you _  
_Do it like a brother - do it like a dude _  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga _  
_We can do it like the mandem mandem hey _  
_We can do it like the mandem suga suga suga _

_Do it do it like a dude _  
_Do it do it low like you _  
_Do it do it like a dude _  
_Do it do it - do it like a dude_

_Jessie J - Do it like a dude_

* * *

William Schuster should of known that marching straight into Principal Figgins office the next morning was not one off his better ideas, as it turned out it was actually one of his worst Sue Sylvester would at some point in the future liken it to his haircut. If he honestly believed Sue would let this go with out one of her legendary fights he was, to put it nicely; off his fucking rocker.

He was that he had it right (he still was) and that the Cheerios coach would back down when she to realised his story made much more sense than whatever Rachel Berry had swizzled them all with, but unfortunately he was wrong.

"Do you have any proof of this William?" was Principal Figgins first statement when he had finished telling them what he thought had happened. Sue stood in the corner off the room glaring at him and gnashing her teeth, all the while trying to work out the most painful way of removing all of his precious (read disgusting) hair. The best idea do far was getting the football team to pull each one out... one at a time before writing obscenities on his head in multi-coloured sharpie, she would say tattoo but that would involve letting the neanderthals near a dangerous piece of equipment... Then again the idea did have merit...

"No... But..." Will blustered about while trying to find something he could use against her, "You have to admit her mental state is questionable at best... You just need to talk to her to know that, hell you just have to look at her!" He continues falling back on that excuse, not finding anything better than that.

"Yes her mental state is questionable..." Sue starts to agree in a surprisingly submissive tone. Will grins inwardly, he has even managed to sway the 'almighty' Sue Sylvester – who had been amazingly quiet up till now- to see his side of the story. Soon he will no longer have to put up with Rachel Berry's diva demands in glee because he is going to get Figgins to advice her parents to lock her up in a nice mental institution as far away from here as possible.

"See even Sue agrees..." Will says with a voice filled with fake concern for Rachel, while he really wanted to be screaming it from the rooftops and doing his happy dance down the corridors not caring about the backlash and embarrassment he would get from both the students and his colleagues.

"Do not interrupt me William, you have never seen me mad and I will give you a fair warning so that you do not provoke me." Sue says keeping her reasonable tone before slowly stalking towards Will. "What I was trying to say is that it is no surprise her mental state is questionable after what that monster you seem to worship did to her yesterday!" Sue continues still fighting a inner battle to keep her tone level. It is a daily occurrence for her to walk around yelling at people so she decided that it would be more intimidating for her to look outwardly calm, because a calm Sue is such a rare occurrence that no one really knows how to deal with her when she is like this.

"What... What are you talking about?" Will spluttered, he had been so sure he had gotten the Cheerios coach onto his side.

"The fact that your favourite pupil attempted to rape another student and you seem to be completely blind to it all!" Sue glares at him, her tone now laced with ice.

"What are you talking about? I just told you what really happened! Rachel Berry is a psychotic little bitch who is hell bent on destroying poor Finn's life because he broke up with her..." Will screams back at the seemingly calm woman stood in front of him not noticing the danger warning flashing in her eyes, not remembering where they are.

"Destroying his life... I think you will find it is the other way around!" Sue practically growls.

Completely ignoring Sue, Will turns towards the Principal and continues addressing him as he was before, as if the Cheerleading coach wasn't even there "I would suggest you expel Ms Berry from school with immediate effect, she is quite obviously a danger to both herself but the others around her as well."

"WHAT!" Sue finally explodes drawing their attention back to her, "You want her to be expelled because someone tried to rape her!"

"No Sue, I want her expelled as she is obviously not stable and is spreading terrible rumours around about fellow innocent students. That is not the sort of person this school environment needs..."

"No the school doesn't need characters like this Frankenteen you are so set on defending, HE ARREMPTED TO RAPE SOMEONE! WHAT ABOUT THAT IS NOT CLEAR?" Sue yells slamming her hands down on the arm rests on either side of him, making him flinch backwards so hard that the chair rocks on it's two back legs.

"You have no proof of that!" Will retorts, clutching at straws trying not to let the woman take advantage of him.

"So if she was lying why was the girl in hysterics when I reached the choir room then?" Sue bites back, knowing that the curly haired spanish teacher is losing ground with every statement she is making.

"Oh please, your such a feminist don't you think it's a bit pathetic?"

"Pathetic... Pathetic like this _boy_ trying to rape someone?"

"She is a good actress!" He gasps out, searching for anything that will further discredit the diva.

"No one is that good at acting!" She shoots back, Sue Sylvester knows fake tears when she sees them! Nothing gets past her.

"Enough, both of you! You both need to watch how you are expressing yourselves, you are meant to be professional educators..." Figgins cuts in, finally fed up of the two using him as a referee for their bickering matches, "As I said yesterday we can't make any assumptions about what has happened until we throw a full investigation in to what has happened..."

"But..." Will tries to cut in.

"Neither of you were there at the time of the incident." Figgins continues talking over will in a flat emotionless voice, sounding as if he is reading of a script. "I appreciate your input William but until there is any solid evidence we can not act on either of these claims..."

"So what you going to do about it?" Sue growls, breaking the glaring match she and Will were locked in (she was winning anyway, he had blinked about ten times. She hadn't once, getting her tear ducts removed had more than one advantage).

"Ms Pilsbury and Coach Beitse are going to be asked launch a investigation, both as impartial bodies who did not witness the event. Everyone involved, that includes you two, will have to submit to questioning. That is final, no other action will be taken until the conclusion of this investigation. I would also appreciate it if the information of this event was not released to the student body at this time for the personal safety of all involved because of the nature of the issue we need to proceed with discretion." Figgins finishes before dismissing the two teachers in front off him who are the cause of his ever increasing amount of headaches.

As she stalks out of the room, Sue purposefully bumps into Will, whispering in his ear "I am going to destroy you for this William..." before marching off to her early

Will shakes his head before he leaves the room, he knows he should of solidified his story more before entering the dragons den, and stoking the fire that is Sue Sylvester.

* * *

Santana somehow had managed to drag herself up for early practice that morning, using every inch of will power to get out of her comfy bed after only a couple of hours of straight sleep. Santana knew better than to miss a mandatory (or any) practice, especially since she had just crawled her way back up the pyramid and didn't fancy being relegated back to the bottom of the pyramid again for a extra hour or so sleep.

Ignoring the fact Puck was still sleeping soundly (her Mum was probably passed out drunk and her Dad was god knows where so no one would particularly care when he emerged from her room.) in her bed, she had snook out of the house quickly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

And no it wasn't called caring when she re-set her alarm for an hour later so Puck would reach school on time, it was called practicality. They needed to present a united front to Finnessa so he wouldn't doubt where they all standing as together on this. Despite the fact Mrs Rutherford was going to excuse both Matt and Rachel from school that day, the rest of them needed to stick together even if this meant she had to hang out with losers.

Coach Sylvester's Cheerio practice was even harsher than usual, Santana presumed it was to do with what had happened yesterday but when she had seen the look on Coach's face she knew better than to comment. Like she said the bottom of the pyramid was not the place she wanted to be.

So that was how she got to be standing at the entrance to Mckinley with a confused Brittany and a stoic Quinn beside her. Admittedly she would be worried (damn these emotions) about Quinn's lack of emotion (Quinn wasn't like her, she actually _felt_ things on a regular basis since Beth) if it wasn't for the puffy eyes that her cover up hadn't managed to do it's job and cover up.

Anyway that is how she got there waiting for the other Gleeks to show up.

Damn this caring shit!

* * *

Ms Emma Pilsbury Howel hurried down the corridor towards the Principals office wondering why she had been summoned there. She couldn't see what she had done recently that would warrant been called in such an abrupt fashion, yes maybe since she had met Carl her leaflet arranging had been less diligent. But she had been trying to get out of those such habits and she could hardly see how something like that would need such a harsh phone call requesting (more like demanding) her presence in Figgins' office for what he called a serious matter.

Upon entering his office and seeing Coach Beiste there Emma had to admit that she was now even more confused than she was before. She hadn't really had much to do with this woman, who admittedly intimidated her a bit. It was just because she was intimidated by her that she avoided her, since Ken she had a unnatural aversion of the football department in McKinley (well even more than before considering how unhygienic it appears). She is sure that Beiste is a perfectly pleasant woman but honestly she was just slightly scary. So Emma didn't really know what matter could affect them both.

Maybe, Emma ponders as she sits in the free chair next to the football coach, it's to do with settling in. Even after five months the Coach hadn't really found a place within the staff, who like the children at the school tended to shy away from those they deemed as different. But Emma didn't really see where she could help, she wasn't exactly Mrs Popular with in the staff at McKinley, because of her problems they also had deemed her different. The only one who ever really bothered to speak to her in more than passing was Will with his increasingly desperate and admittedly disturbing advances, so she didn't really see how she could help her with the fitting in matter. Except for if she was looking for some guidance because she was feeling insecure about it, but Emma gets the feeling that it is not about that and if she did the football coach would just approach her herself.

The other woman's voice breaks her out of her thoughts when she addresses the man stat on the other side of the desk, "Figgins, what is the meaning of all this..." Beiste says gruffly, wanting to get what ever is going on over and done with so she can get on with her job.

"Errr yes..." Figgins mumbles, while he steeples his fingers in front of him as he tries to collect himself. Damn he wishes he had written out what he wanted to say before he called this meeting out, then he could have had it in his lap so he sounded sure of what he was saying just like in assemblies. "Emma, Shannon, I need your help in what is proving to be a rather... erm a rather delicate and controversial issue..." Is all he manages to get out before he is interrupted, God damn his staff and their inability to stay quiet when he is on a roll!

"What do you mean?" Both Emma and Shannon (**I think that is Coach Besite's name...**) burst out at the same time, before looking at each other and smiling sheepishly. Emma was just interested in what the issue was, and Shannon was wondering why she had been requested as it wasn't in her job description to have to deal with _delicate_ and_ controversial_ issues.

"Erm... Ladies..." Figgins coughs, drawing their attention back to him, "I was just getting to that..."

* * *

"You mean to tell me my QuarterBack has been accused of attempted rape!" Coach Beiste cries out distraught.

"Err, yes I think that is exactly what I just told you, I am hoping you can still manage to put that aside and stay impartial for this investigation..." Figgins says half to himself really, starting to wonder if the football coach was really the best person to ask to take part in an impartial investigation into the schools Quarterback's actions.

"Damn straight I can stay impartial, especially due to the fact he is, as of now not my Quarterback. Despite the fact that he doesn't know it yet... In fact he is no longer on my football team, I can't have things like this – even if it is just an accusation at this point – sullying the reputation of my football team. The Evans boy is healing up good he could fill in, or I hear that Matt Rutherford is back... I have seen old plays with him in, he's a darn good player..." Coach Beiste rants more to herself than anyone else, not wanting anyone who would do something like that (even though it hadn't been proved yet) on her team.

"I appreciate your point of view, but as I have told you two different stories have been presented to me by two different members of staff. Before taking any action we need to find out which one is valid..." Figgins interrupts, remembering his promise to Will after Sue had left that he wouldn't let Finn be punished until they were at the bottom of this big mess. That included not being banned from any of his extra curricular activities or classes, even the ones he shared with the young Ms Berry.

"But..." Coach Beiste starts to but in turning red in the face.

"This way it is fair, Ms Berry has also had some serious slurs to her name and she is not getting kicked out of anything she enjoys doing. I can't stress how important both being impartial and discreet is in this investigation! As I told both Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester who came to me with the contrasting stories, if this gets out to the student body pupils may receive unnecessary and undeserved backlash."

"Okay where do you want us to start..." Emma asks while she internally sighs, wondering how hard it must off been for Will to turn in Finn like this. She makes a note to go and make sure he was okay despite the fact she is avoiding him, it must have been hard on him as he had always seen a lot of himself in the boy...

"I want you to start with interviews of these people..." Figgins sighs as he hands Emma a piece of paper, "Their parents must be present as they are all under age..."

* * *

**A/N2: So it may be obvious what is coming up, can anyone say Shelby? But not for a couple of chapters guys. How annoyed are you at Schue? What do all think of Emma's innocent mistake, how will she react when she finds out what really happened? Lastly I am sorry for the lack of Matt and Rachel again but this was necessary and they return soon! Please review... More ideas for the torture of Finn and Schue, maybe some songs...**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**P.S this won't happen for a while (maybe not at all...) but who do you want to take over glee:**

**Holly or Shelby (or both OR anyone else you want to)!**

**Oh and what do you think about the idea of Jesse, not for taking over glee but in general?**

**Please let me know in a review or pm me!**

* * *

Review Replies:

sandangel777: Oh Sue will destroy, she just needs to gather the troops and such... Finn is luring around the corner (quite literally... hehe) but won't try anything just yet... Rachel isn't in school anyway! And thanks :D xx

lily887787: Word! At the moment the incident wil kept related to school as they are doing something now and she wasn't actually fully raped... But the issue may extend to the police. xx

Kkaty: Yeah I can understand why you hate Schue more than Finn at the moment but in the next couple of chapters (If they go as planned) Finn will be coming back with a vengeance, with a counter part (ish) me thinks! Thanks for pointing out the substitute father thing I think that could be worked in later on. Brittany will find out soon, she knows Rachel is hurting but is to innocent to really understand what is happening! xx

little miss michelle: Yeah I didn't want Puck to have feelings for her so I decided hee could look at her as more of a sibling because I couldn't have him to cut out of the story... I love him to much! xx

oxymoron8: Thanks, I know what I am going to do with Shelby now but the idea of Jesse seems good. But how would you like him this is Berryford but would you think he should still have feelings for her or what? I am not a big Jesse person so will need some guidance here. I loved the Nair idea, but kind of changed it to make it more vicious and Sue like! Ms Pilsbury thinks that Schue is a good guy but she will soon find out what really went down! xx

Gleekfan: Thank you! It is looking like it will be good Shelby at the moment.

Angel JJK: I thought Quinn could offer more, we never really saw her pre-pregnancy relationship with Finn but she was obviously insecure about something! xx

ashley1985: Ummm Maybe but I don't know yet! xx

ANDREA DUPRE: Yeah as I put before what sort of Jesse would you want because I would need some guidance here! xx

Chrishalliwellsgirl: Agreed on the Santana front! I think Sue may make Rachel a Cheerio 1) to qualify her worries to herself and 2) for protection. I like the idea of Shelby beating up Schue, I would most likely pay to see that! Emma may beat her to it though! xx

CTruck: She isn't in School today, he is but Lucille gave her the day off. Maybe in the next week though because 'No action can be taken until the investigation is complete' (even though I think Emma and Beiste already have made their minds up). xx

tomfeltonlover1991: See this is why I love reviews, I didn't even think about the crazy jew mother! oh god inspiration! Thank you so much! xx

allielovesyou: Schue is slightly blinded when it comes to Rachel, in the show it really comes across that he doesn't like her. I just have exaggerated this! Sue Sylvester is like my personal hero (not really but come on)! xx

Roxy4vamp: How about Kurt bitch slapping Finn... I can totally see that one! xx

llGleekGoddessll: I think he is a bit jealous of them to be honest. About the tape thing I like the idea but it may be a bit obvious... I could see JBI being weird and stalkery and get blackmailed by Sue to give the tape as proof to her but not broadcast it as I think it would make it worse for Rachel... But it is a good idea! xx

lulubell76: Like the idea, although I doubt the Gleeks would stand for it... xx

Dani99: Thank you! xx

alg518: Glad you like the different pov's there will probably be another chapter like that one in a little bit! Sorry for the lack of Berryford interaction again, they will be back around in the next chapter! xx

MiinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony: Brittany will have another bit soon ish and then she will definitely know who fits into which group. Thank you! xx

Magna Parva: I can see Shelby going postal on Schue if that is what you mean by a bit if both! Schue will be around a bit longer but not forever. xx

Lady Melime Alasse: Thank you, and I total agree on where you are coming from about Shelby. xx

readingwriter01: Puck's mom came from all the many fan fics out there that portray her this way I can honestly take no credit! Yeah I can see Shelby being very shocked when she realises that Rachel's dad's aren't around! xx


	10. Warring Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while again, but as I have warned my life does have a tendency to throw a lot of curve balls at me. No more info or blabs this time 'cept who has seen the Leeds fest line up? 3 MUSE 3 I can not fricking wait!**

**xx**

* * *

_A warning to the people_  
_The good and the evil_  
_This is war_  
_To the soldier, the civillian_  
_The martyr, the victim_  
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_  
_This is war_  
_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_  
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_  
_Raise your hands up to the sky_  
_The fight is done_  
_The war is won_  
_Lift your hands_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_The war is won_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_  
_The war is won_  
_The war is won_  
_A brave new world_

_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the end and not the start_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the earth and not the stars_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the day and not the dark_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_But the beating of our hearts_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_One hundred suns until we part_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not in satan, not in god_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not in peace and not in war_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_But the truth of who we are_

_30 Seconds To Mars - This Is War_

* * *

All the Gleeks except Tina, Artie and Mercedes proceeded down the main corridor of McKinley looking very similar to a particularly dour funeral party. Which greatly confused the rest of the student body who had no idea what had happened the previous day.

It was a weird sight to see seven students all walking together, stopping at each of their lockers. True McKinley was a place of cliques and packs, there was a rigid social hierarchy (that glee seemed to deny) in place, but people only tended to travel around in twos and threes. The bigger groups splitting of in to the smaller more practical ones.

The weirdest thing about this group was that it seemed to be made up of the mostly of the popular members of glee: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Mike and Puck (Kurt was there as well but he was over looked by most of the sheep) without the advocate for all things glee and the high schools Quarterback, Finn Hudson. Since all the students weren't privy (or really cared about) all the drama (not just from yesterday) that went down in glee, they couldn't really understand why the popular Gleeks were all on the move together without him. Especially considering the one unpopular one that was with them was Finn's own step brother.

Their morning, despite the whispering sheep, had been running quite smoothly so far... Well except for the slight run in with Mercedes and her followers earlier.

Mercedes had decided that she couldn't believe Rachel until her story had been verified from the teachers and who ever else wanted to. She claimed that Rachel was accustomed to blowing things out of proportion and was well known for her dramatics. She had also added that Rachel was a compulsive attention seeker and cared about her image a lot so she wouldn't put it past her to be using this 'rape excuse' as cover up for something else, like she suggested trying to get it on with Finn in the choir room.

This had set Santana off, screaming in Spanish she threatened to shove Mercedes head so far up her own ass she would never see the light of day again. Puck had to physically restrain her so she didn't follow through on these threats and get her self expelled. She only gave in when Puck told her to give it up and save the fury for Finn, also adding this wouldn't help Rachel what so ever. She didn't care so shut the fuck up!

A part from this and the whispers of the sheep they had hardly faced any adversary yet that morning. But that was all about to change, they knew they wouldn't of been that lucky.

It happened as they approached the final locker of their trip, Quinn's. Quinn still had the same locker as she had the year before. The locker that was a few doors down from Rachel's.

Leaning against Rachel's locker was the one person they had been hoping to avoid that day.

Stood there, smirking out to the world like it was his god dammed right to be there was no one other than Finn Hudson himself.

This meant war.

* * *

Matt and Rachel were curled up together on the couch watching _funny face_ when Lucille got back from taking the children to school. She had wanted to give the younger ones a day off as well leaving them all in bed together and she almost did so but she knew the school district would think something strange was going on if all of her children didn't turn up to school that day.

Also Lucille decided she needed to sit down with the two of them and talk about what they were all going to do. She didn't want to dictate but she did need to find out more and lay down some plans. This was a very strange and sudden situation and Lucille needed to grasp some control in what was going on.

But that didn't need to be done right now, Lucille reasoned with herself as she joined the two in the living room curling up in her own armchair. But instead of watching the movie (which is one of her favourites) she turned at watched the others sat across from her.

Rachel was stretched across the couch, her slippered feat at one end and her head resting in her sons lap. One of the girls hands was intertwined with the bottom of Matt's shirt, while the other rested just in front of her face on his knee. Her eyes were glued to the film in front of her and she was mouthing a long to the words. She was so caught up in the film Lucille wondered if she even realised she was there. Matt had one hand resting on her hip, where the top she was wearing had moved up. He was unconsciously drawing light circles on the velvety skin that was revealed, luxuriating in the feel of it. His other hand was playing with her hair, he was absentmindedly twirling her curls around his fingers before running his hand through the length and finally giving the ends a soft tug before repeating the motion once again.

Unlike Rachel though he wasn't watching the film, he was staring intently at Rachel. But Lucille came to the conclusion that her son was so lost in the broken girl he was sat with that he too didn't realise that she had joined them in the room.

Lucille recognised the look painted across his face, the first time she had seen it was when he was six and he saw Britney Spears on T.V on the first time but this time it was intensified at least twenty times over. She sighs as she remembers Matt's first little boy crush and wonders if he knows how obvious his feelings are for Rachel. Or even if he knew about his own feelings for Rachel.

From what she had seen so far of Rachel she was glad that this was the girl that Matt had feelings for and if her closeness to Matt said anything she seemed to return the feelings. But Lucille couldn't help but be worried about one thing, the girl had just gone through hell and she didn't want her son to get hurt because Rachel couldn't return his feelings for some reason. But Rachel did seem to be smitten with Matt and he was one of the few guys she seemed to be comfortable with holding her.

Still Lucille contemplated, after what the poor girl went through in her last relationship she wouldn't get her hopes up to soon.

The boy had done the unspeakable to a girl Lucille saw nothing but good in, and in her head she knew this meant war.

* * *

Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Will. He had been put in the tricky position of turning in one of his students, and to Will the glee kids were more than just students really... Particularly Finn.

This is what really worried Emma, Will had always been very close to the boy so must of found turning him in ridiculously hard. That was why she found herself knocking on the door outside his office, even though she had been trying to avoid him (not just because Carl wanted her to) more recently.

"Come in..." She heard Will call out in a surprisingly normal voice.

"Hi..." She says tentatively stepping into the small room, pulling the door shut behind her while she tries to asses his mental state. Baring in mind that she is not a psychiatrist just a guidance counsellor for a school who hired Terri Schuster, a girl who barely got a diploma as the school nurse.

"Hey Emma!" Will grins (rather manically in her opinion) at the woman who was stood fiddling with the bottom of her blouse, "What can I do for you..." He adds, guessing due to the time of the day this isn't a social visit.

"Erm... Well I was just wondering how you are doing?" She asks hovering behind the chair on the opposite side of the desk to him, although she wanted to make sure he was okay she wasn't keen on the idea of spending to long in a enclosed space with him. Ever since she had got with Carl he had been creeping her out a bit.

"Oh, so you found out what happened?" Will states more than asks, knowing how ever much he wishes otherwise that there was a ulterior motive behind his visit.

"Well yes, me and Beiste are doing a investigation, because Sue said..." Emma starts before Will cuts over her.

"Oh I know she said that..."

"Well yes, but I'm really here to see how your doing." Emma interrupts him wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. Will was happy that she actually came to see if he was okay, turning Rachel in had been very hard. But it was definitely going to be worth it because it was letting him see that Emma did still actually care for him. It made it very obvious that the only reason she had been avoiding him (if he hadn't just been imagining things) recently because she was so in love with him it was hard for her to keep herself from jumping on him even though she is a married woman.

"Oh it was hard, but with Sue spreading such terrific lies and rumours about a student I just had to jump in, you know?" Will says shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh yes..." Emma muses, seeing that Will surprisingly doesn't seem to be in to distress she starts to wonder how soon she can leave without seeming rude.

"I just can't stand the fact that she was accusing that innocent boy of such things, ruining his reputation..." Will talks straight over Emma, not noticing her jaw drop and her eyes widening at the words 'boy' and 'his'.

"What?" Emma asks sharply.

" I can't believe Sue and Finn are saying such things about poor Finn it's like they are waging some kind of war on him!" Will says looking increasingly frustrated.

Emma really couldn't tell you exactly how she did it, but somehow in a move that Sue Sylvester herself would be proud of she vaulted over Will's desk while wearing heels and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"?" Emma growls, while Will holds the side of his face that is starting to flame bright red from the impact her hand had made.

"Lies. Finn... Rape!" Will splutters unattractively, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He thought Emma would be happy he had stuck up for Finn.

"I expected this from Sue" Emma yells, "Not you, how could you completely ignore someones claim of rape? Are you completely stupid Will? You know what, I used to think you were a pretty decent guy, but you know what as usual my judgement was completely wrong..."

"But Emma, just listen a minuet..." Will backs away from the spitting redhead, he had never seen her get mad before now she had always seemed very submissive and passive, they were some of the features that drew him to her.

"NO, you just listen a minuet! I never thought your favouritism of Finn and dislike of Rachel would honestly go this far! You disgust me William Schuster and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you never teach again..." Emma cries, before seeing a new line of attack... "Or have sex again!" She adds, kicking him where it hurts with her heals, before storming towards the door after adding one more Earth shattering (in Will's case) fact "Oh and for your information Carl is a much better kisser than you, _and _I let him swipe my card!"

Leaving the office Emma runs straight into one Sue Sylvester who simply says, "Edith... I'm counting on you being a recruit because this is war!"

* * *

For Shelby Corcoran the day started as every other.

Beth waking her up crying. Now most people would hate being woken up this way, but Shelby she relished it. Despite the fact she felt like she may have been run over by or truck and that she had only had about four hours sleep the night before she was happy. For the first time in sixteen years she could honestly say she was happy.

The reason for this happiness came in the shape of Elizabeth India Quinn Corcoran, her daughter. For years Shelby had a Rachel shaped hole in heart heart. Beth didn't exactly fill it, she was no replacement for her older daughter but she began to block out some of the pain that leaked from it in a way that Vocal Adrenaline had never been able to. It still hurt Shelby to think of her older daughter for the past couple of years she had become obsessed with the idea of finding her.

She hadn't really taken the impacts this would have on her daughter into consideration and just steam rolled ahead without really thinking. Everyone thought VA had been her life, but after she found out that she couldn't have any more children her life had become trying to find her daughter. The idea of Rachel was all that sustained her. Shelby didn't live of food, of water or even of VA. Shelby lived of the idea that her daughter was out there somewhere and needed her.

When she did finally find her she was caught unaware, when did the little baby she had given up because she had signed a legal document grow into this amazingly strong, beautiful young woman.

A young woman who she was led to believe had two loving parents already, a daughter who didn't need her.

So Beth had become her world now, every time the baby smiled at Shelby it put another piece of her shattered heart back into place. Every giggle soothed Shelby's raw soul.

Beth was who she lived for now...

So that was why Shelby honestly didn't mind getting up at the crack of dawn with her, Beth had made her feel needed. Made her feel like a Mom instead of a Mother.

Shelby's day progressed as normal... Feed Beth, Play with Beth, Change Beth, Vocal lessons, Play with Beth. Until it didn't...

Just after Shelby had put Beth down for her afternoon nap she received a phone call that made her blood run cold.

"Excuse me is that Ms Corcoran?" A hesitant voice from the other end of the line asked, Shelby just presumed it was someone about voice lessons and was nervous because she had heard about her reputation at Carmel. So she pulled out her day planner before answering the woman at the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is asking..."

"Oh sorry, I'm Ms Emma Pilsbury... from Mckinley high school..." The woman, Emma states much to Shelby's confusion. She knows Rachel goes there but why would anyone from McKinley be contacting her about Rachel, it could be about Beth's biological parents but she highly doubts that. "I am calling about Rachel..."

"Why are you calling me about Rachel, I haven't had any contact with her for six months." Shelby states, worried that something bad had happened now, "Sixteen years before that" She adds under her breath.

"Yes we know Ms Corcoran, but you are listed as an emergency contact and both her Dad's appear to be out of the country at the moment. I am sorry but we wouldn't contact you if it wasn't important..." Shelby stood patiently, as the woman explained to her what had happened. The anger in her system slowly rising till it peaked. This all meant one thing... This was war.

* * *

**A/N2: So I guess this is war? Review please I didn't get as many last chapter but we broke 100!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies: (a bit short but I'm sleepy!)

tomfeltonlover1991: Well it was a good one, so credit where credits due! General Schue ass kicking is good, firing too! xx

Lily887787: Yep totally! xx

Dani99: Thank you, sorry it took so long! xx

oxymoron8: Thanks, well the first step to Shelby has been took... What do you think? I like both the idea of Holly or Shelby and am still torn but that is a way off yet. Like Jesse and football team ideas too! xx

Angel JJK: Yep, and thanks! xx

lulubell76: Same. but I think Emma did pretty well putting it in words! Don't feel bad, Sue rocks! Like the ideas too! xx

Gleekfan: Thank you, the idea of both seems good but do you think they will clash a bit. Emma was always going to flip at him! xx

ChocolateRosesxo: agreed sista (or brother I don't know you)... *facepalm* sorry... right! Sue smackdown seems good! xx

allielovesyou: They are similar but Bestie will be a bit less radical! xx

TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks xx

Roxy4vamp: Sorry for length I wrote it and just wanted to get it out there. I think Emma and Beiste already know but they will have to do the investigation anyways! xx

little miss michelle: sorry for lack of them again, back with a vengeance next though! xx

MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony: To true, and I really dunno! xx

readingwriter01: Thank you for the tip! That stuff really gets me... Yeah I could see feelings but he wouldn't act on them and they are pretty similar so he could help her get back to 'normal'. xx

Kkaty: true that! for it all no need to say more I think (plus sleepy has gone to tired!) xx

Eminemrulez: I think the football team will be with Rachel, their not totally stupid! xx


	11. Heated Happenings

**************Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective ** owners.

**********Title: Happily Ever After?**

******Rating : M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

** Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10**

**A/N: Sorry yet again, I am finally on spring break so some chapters may be filtering in... BUT I am going to try and build a few up as I have exams coming up. THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER.**

* * *

_Come ride with me,_  
_ Through the veins of history,_  
_I'll show you a god_  
_ Who falls asleep on the job._

_And how can we win,_  
_When fools can be kings,_  
_Don't waste your time,_  
_Or time will waste you_

_No one's gonna take me alive._  
_The time has come to make things right,_  
_You and I must fight for our rights,_  
_You and I must fight to survive _

_ No one's gonna take me alive, _  
_The time has come to make things right, _  
_You and I must fight for our rights, _  
_ You and I must fight to survive _

_No one's gonna take me alive,_  
_The time has come to make things right_  
_You and I must fight for our rights, _  
_You and I must fight to survive _

_Knights of Cydonia - Muse_

* * *

Time seemed none existent to Rachel, it didn't work in a set way as it always used to, The minuets were not ticking past as they should have. Any moment she was away from Matt time seemed to take ten times longer then it should of, the seconds passing at a sluggish pace. But when he was near her time seemed to pass at an unbelievably quick rate. This on top of everything else running around her head it was dizzying.

She knew she was already becoming too dependant on Matt, she couldn't expect him to always want to be by her side. That just wasn't fair on him. But at that moment in time, curled up on the couch she could honestly tell you she didn't care less. Really she had more important things to worry about.

Lucille was very nice but Rachel knew she couldn't keep playing on the Rutherford's hospitality, her Dad's had been taking business trips and _business trips_ for as long as she could remember and she had always been all right looking after herself. She didn't understand why that was so different now. Sure she was feeling a bit shaken but anyone would be right? She would be just fine without making life more difficult for the Rutherford's!

To be honest Rachel wasn't sure how to act here, she wasn't used to living in a family unit and found the Rutherford home quite different to her house. Even when her Dad's were home it was cold and impassive, were as this house was warm and seemed to react to the people inside it. She also wan't used to being so crowded by people.

"You okay?" Matt mutters in her ear as the movie the two of them had been watching draws to a close. Tickling the sensitive skin behind her ear, which instead of spiking fear through her like she would expect makes her melt even more against him.

"Yeah" She murmurs snuggling deeper in his arms, relishing in his hold. This answer worries Matt, he would never claim to be an expert in these things but he is sure that her monosyllabic answers should be a cause for concern. Remembering when he first was in glee he knows considering who she is something is definitely not right. He was used to her talking in paragraphs not just single words.

Sighing he shifts slightly so he can look at her, so he can see her face. It looked so familiar (from his time in sophmore year of studying her from a distance) but it lacked any kind of expression really like everything was been locked away. He knew Rachel was an amazing actress but it was obvious she was fighting to keep her face blank, schooling her features into submission.

But when he looked into her eyes instead of the usual glittering hope in them they were dull and lifeless, it was like her spark had gone out. Like she was just a shell, the casing of a girl he used to be fascinated by. He had always wanted her, but just not like this.

In that moment Matt swore he would do whatever he could to make her into that girl again, if he was being honest it wasn't for completely selfless reasons. He needed her to become that girl again.

Beating Hudson could wait. Rachel was his priority now.

With this singular thought in his head he gently brushed his lips across her forehead, before pulling back with a determined look on his face, he had to get through her walls somehow and let her know he wanted to be here for her.

To Rachel the spot where his lips met her felt like it was glowing. It had the same feeling as when you come in from a cold winters day and you stretch out, luxuriating in the heat from a roaring fire. A impossible feeling of comfort and home over took her whole body, branching out from that one spot.

"Rachel..." Matt says in a low but firm voice, "I know your not all right, I can't even pretend to know what you are going through... But I can, I will do whatever I possibly can. Wether that involves beating the sh... The living daylights out of Finn or just holding you, but you've got to let me in so I can help." He sighs, feeling her head rest against his shoulder. Not saying anything more as he was just letting her take in what he had just said. Waiting patiently for her to reply, half expecting rejection.

"Matt, I'm sorry..." She says pushing herself up off of him, tears running down her face a hunted look on her face "I can't" She finishes before turning on her heel and running out of the room. Matt just sits there completely shocked, he would of never of guessed she would react like that. If he had known she would of reacted like that he wouldn't of pushed her. He just wanted to help. God damnit!

Matt doesn't register the fact that she is _really_ leaving until he hears the front door slam shut behind her. Dropping his head to his hands he just sits there for a couple more seconds, before shaking himself and moving swiftly to follow her.

Only to be halted in his tracks.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Santana was was furious. No that was a understatement, she was extremely fucking pissed off (with cherries on top). The moment she saw Finn Hudson her whole vision clouded over, but her brain cleared. Suddenly everything was mapped out in the best way to hurt that... that thing.

So when she heard his first words something inside her just snapped.

Looking over the group the first thing he had noticed (of course) was that the little bitch wasn't with them, she was probably milking it for all she was worth. "Where's the little slut?" He sneers at them, wanting to see who would snap first, looking forward to some kind of show.

He really shouldn't of bothered because what happened was a all to predictable, Santana literally flung herself at him soon followed by all the rest of them. The whole corridor comes to a complete standstill as the group seemed to attack Finn.

No one moved as no one knew what the hell had just happened. Time seemed to stop moving as they watched. No one could understand why the glee club were attacking the person they perceived as the leader of the gleeks.

Suddenly Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste were charging down the corridor ripping the teens a part (however much Sue wanted them to keep beating on Finn). "Hudson!" Sue growls, "march your ass to Figgins office... NOW!" she yells making him stomp of down the corridor.

"Sue?" Beiste says.

"Beast welcome to the team, now go tell Ernie that she is to start the calls now and to meet at my office in a hour... Oh and call any other parents you think should be involved"

Sue looks at the seven rather disheveled teenagers in front of her, giving them a once over she turns to Quinn and says "Where's Berry... We have three take downs to plan and I think she has a right to be in on them!" She starts to walk off , but noticing them not following her she turns back to them "Well hurry... This is war and before we get to Berry we need to do some recruiting. Ellie is calling her parents, Mowhawk, Beiber and other Asian your getting the football team, Q, B, S cheerios, Beast is calling round any other parents, Porcelain your with me, we need to speak about Shucster and contact his ex..." Sue barks and everyone quickly disperses.

* * *

Fuck this, Finn thinks as he stalks down the corridor of McKinley towards the principals office. Why should he be punished for being attacked?

Turning on his heel Finn quickly leaves school with a new plan in mind.

He was going to show them... They were going to regret the day they ever started this with him! He was going to hit them on the weakest link, Rachel.

* * *

Rachel curls up in bed trying to make herself impossibly small. She was better here alone, nothing could touch her here.

She was safe.

She wasn't going to be a burden on Matt and his family anymore. They had done more than enough for her already.

She was fine Finn couldn't get her here.

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry for length, but this is what tis chapter is! Review please!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review replies:

Lily887787: I hope the war will be good! Sue is trying to pull as many people as possible in for the war so she is trying the jocks and cheerleader, remember how much sway she has... xx

Angel JJK: Thank you! xx

ChocolateRosesxo: Good good! Emma needs to grow a pair in the show when it comes to Will, so in my story i made her! xx

Kkaty: Emma did lay it all out didn't she! Sue and whatever she is going to call Emma and Beast will be fun to have team up! Shelby is going to make a 'entrance' in the next chapter. I have never particularly liked Mercedes so didn't want to be big in this and I thought it made it more realistic this way. xx

sandangel777: The song is what inspired the war declaring! xx

Gleekfan: True dat! I am keaning more towards Holly at the moment because I think Shelby will be more of a Mom to Rachel! xx

Dani99: Glad you liked Shelby! Agree on the Mercedes front! xx

lulubell76: Same, Sue and Shelby take no prisoners! xx

oxymoron8: Good idea, Finn as you can probably tell is gearing up to attack and the others are getting ready to counter it! xx

little miss michelle: More Rachel and Matt for you (even f it didn't last long)... xx

MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony: Emma kicked his ass! xx

ashley1985: Nice idea, but just them two or the whole team? (I find it hard to call it football... I'm English! To me it is not football!) xx

allielovesyou: I'm glad about that! xx

tomfeltonlover1991: Sames, but I pretty much like Rachel with anyone but Finn! xx

TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks xx

Sinfully Sined: Thank you and I would love to hear your ideas! xx

Emma Hale-Cullen: SORRY xx


	12. Panicing Pandemonium

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but exam season (what i am still in) wins over fan fiction! no other excuse really, other than I have also updated all my other stories and uploaded a couple of oneshots! Also I have been very upset as Leeds once again fell at the last hurdle and won't be in the premiership next year. But we are super Leeds and going up (eventually)... This probably sounds like complete BS to some people but if your English you will probably understand!**

**xx**

* * *

_think I'm drowning_  
_Asphyxiated_  
_I wanna break this spell_  
_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_  
_A contradiction_  
_I wanna play the game_  
_I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me_  
_You will be the death of me_

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_  
_Our time is running out_  
_You can't push it underground_  
_You can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom_  
_Bound and restricted_  
_I tried to give you up_  
_But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_  
_You'd never dream of_  
_Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_  
_Our time is running out_  
_You can't push it underground_  
_You can't stop it screaming out_  
_How did it come to this?_  
_Oh_

_You will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_  
_Our time is running out_  
_You can't push it underground_  
_You can't stop it screaming out_  
_How did it come to this?_  
_Oh _

Time is running out - Muse

* * *

"Matthew James Benjamin Rutherford... What the hell was that?" Lucille shrieks when she registers what had just gone on downstairs. More precisely someone (Rachel) leaving the house. Running down the steps, taking them two at a time she grabs the collar of his hoodie pulling him down to her level (he is a good seven inches taller than her) looking him directly in the eyes.

"W...What?" He stutters in return to her violence, his mother had never grabbed hold of him like this before and he was so shocked he forgot that he was chasing Rachel. His Mother had always been the more gentle caring parent opposed to his Dad's more 'hands on' as he called it approach to parenting.

"What the fuck did you do?" She growls, surprising Matt even more by swearing. His Mom is one of those women who no matter what is going on never swears, it is just one of her things. One of her adorable quirks that make her his Mom,

"N... nothing" Matt gets out, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened before, considering he does really understand what had happened before. He hadn't really done anything wrong, he had just wanted her to understand that he was there to help and that he wasn't going to leave her. He was in this for the long run now.

"That certainly was not nothing, Matthew... What happened!" Lucille pulls her son even closer, looking him straight in the eye with one of _those_ looks that only Mom's can do. One of those looks that make you spill your guts across the floor in a messy fashion, telling her everything she wants to know and you didn't want to tell her.

"I... I just wanted to help her..." Matt forces out, desperately trying to escape his Mom's grip so he can follow her. Who knows what she would do to herself if left alone to long,, she very obviously was not in the right mind right now.

"Matthew!" Mom half screams, causing him to flinch away from the high pitched noise she somehow manages to make.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go and get her... Okay?" Matt pulls himself from her grasp as gently as he can and starts to head for the front door pulling on his shoes as he goes, when the doorbell rings.

"You better hope that's her!" Lucille snarls in a animalistic fashion, storming past him to open the door. "Errr, hello?" Lucille says to Rachel's older clone when she wrenches it open . Disappointed but not surprised that it is not the girl herself.

"Are you Mrs Rutherford?" Asks the Rachel look a like slightly abruptly, clutching the baby carrier that is in her hand tighter. There is a underlying nervousness about this woman, but it is masked with a business like look. Something about her demeanour makes the usually friendly Lucille take a instant dislike to this woman.

"Who is it asking?" Lucille says in a cool tone, after living with her ex husband for eighteen years she had learned not to give to much away.

"Coach Corcoran?" Matt gasps, seeing the formidable woman that they had all learned was Rachel's biological Mother the year before standing on their doorstep, with a baby carrier no less. The same woman who had crushed their hopes at regionals and Rachel's dreams of ever having a loving parent, if the statement 'I don't want to bother them' was anything to go by as a reply when he asked if she had wanted to call her Dad's last night.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran," She sys, completely ignoring the boy who she remembers as the silent one of New Directions. At this particular moment in time he was of no consequence to her. "And I am here to see my daughter..."

"Why would you think your daughter is here?" Lucille asks completely oblivious not yet of made the connection between the person they were meant to be looking for and the person standing in front of her, "I don't even know who your daughter is!" She adds, more than just a bit put out that this woman has just turned up and demanding things of her. If she had simply of turned up with a smile and asked nicely she might have been a bit more accommodating in the first place. For gods sake a bit of common courtesy never hurt anyone, and her nerves were on edge anyway with the fact Rachel was missing. Oh god they still needed to find her!

"Mom..." Matt says, trying to stop her from going on one of her tirades, wanting to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. The sooner this was over with the sooner he could get to Rachel to make sure she was okay.

"Rachel Berry is my daughter, I was told that she was here by a Emma Pilsbury?" Shelby cuts in, confusing Lucille even more.

"You can't be!" Lucille cries out, much to Matt's despair.

"Why is that?" Shelby asks in a icy tone, and Matt just starts praying that 1. He can go find Rachel soon and 2. There isn't a all out throw down on his front porch. He wouldn't put it past his Mom and he has heard stories about Shelby, and in some of them she is worse than her former team and the reason Vocal Adrenaline are the way they are anyway.

"She has two Dad's..." Lucille blurts out and Matt decides now would be a good time to intervene, or you know, die, either would really do right now. In fact the second option is starting to seem a lot more enjoyable considering the glaring match going on between the two woman.

"And a biological Mother, Mom. Shelby and Rachel met last year..." Matt starts to explain before his Mom interrupts him again.

"But how come she never mentioned her then?" She asks looking between her son and the woman who admittedly does look a lot like the girl she is claiming to be the mother of. Because even if she _is_ her Mom there must be a reason she didn't mention her, after all she had talked about not wanting to talk to her absent Fathers, so why not her Mother? Also Matt had seemed do shocked when she had shown up so there was obviously something out of the norm going on.

"Because I thought she didn't need me when she obviously does!" Shelby sighs exasperated, not wanting to get into the nitty gritty of this on the doorstep of a woman she doesn't know. "So now can I see my daughter?" She asks causing both Matt and Lucille to remember once again what has just happened.

"Errr..." Lucille starts before she hears a cry from across the road.

"Lucille!" Shouts Deborah Puckerman as she runs across the road from her own house, "I heard whats happened. Oh it is terrible isn't it? How is Rachel doing? Have you heard about..." She starts seemingly taking no breaks between each statement and leaving them no time to answer each question.

"Who are you?" Shelby asks in a rather rude tone, just wanting to be able to finally see her oldest daughter.

"Deborah Puckerman..." The small, slightly plump woman cries shaking Shelby's free hand, not registering Shelby's gasp when she realises what this woman's name means "You must be Shelby... I remember when you were pregnant with Rachel, To be honest I don't think Leroy and Hiram were the best people to give her too. But I suppose that was your choice. My son recently just had to give up a baby, I hope he choose better I must say! She must be about the same age as yours now..." Deborah indicates to the carrier Shelby is holding, peering over the edge of it.

"Mom we need to find Rachel..." Matt whispers to his Mom not realising what is about to happen. Not registering the fact that the world is going to fall apart even more in the next few seconds.

"OH MY GOD!" Cries Deborah starting to back away from Shelby shaking. The baby in the carrier was blinking her big green eyes that looked exactly like her sons. This woman's edginess since she said her name clicking into place with all the other pieces of the puzzle.

"Look, look I can explain..." Stammers the usually unshakeable Coach Corcoran knowing what the other woman had seen. Knowing what she was feeling, exactly the same punch to the gut she felt when she first saw Rachel after so long. "But I really need to see Rachel please!" Shelby turns to address Lucille.

"Right..." Lucille murmurs unsure what is going on and how to explain to this woman stood in front of her that her daughter had 'disappeared' when a car pulled up beside them all.

"Matt!" Called Kurt as he jumped out of the car alongside Coach Sylvester, "What's going on... Where's Rachel?" Kurt fires out, marching towards the small group gathered on the Rutherford's doorstep.

"Hey porcelain!" Sue shouts following closely behind him, "Slow your hold, the troops are on the way. Beast just confirmed it." Before turning to Mrs Rutherford "Hello we are here to see Rachel..."

she adds in her 'nicest' tone, that was still bordering on the wrong side of threatening (or the right depending on how you looked at it). The only real nice tone she had was reserved for her sister.

"That's what I have been asking for..." Shelby mutters, but not quietly enough.

"Well your obviously are not important enough. Why do you look familiar?" Sue asks giving Shelby a look of distaste.

"You met me at regionals last year..." Shelby says remembering the cheerleading coach who had been a judge and one of the few women who had managed to intimidate her.

"Mom I really don't want to be rude but..." Matt cuts across the group, knowing that he had to find Rachel as soon as possible before something bad happened.

"Well you are boy, now where is Rachel? You are obviously hiding something, don't think I won't figure it out!" Sue barks at Matt as what looks like a small convoy of cars pulls up around his house.

* * *

Finn now had a plan. He needed revenge on that little bitch as soon as he could. But deep down he knew that a bit of patience would be the best way to get to her. He just needed to wait for one of her 'protectors' to do something that would make her storm out. He knew it wouldn't be to long until one of them fucked up.

He knew that when she did so she would return to her house, despite the fact her Dad's also knew what a waste of space she was the damn place seemed to offer the little whore some comfort, out of the place. Particularly her bed. Maybe it reminded her of all the other people she had fucked in it when she was meant to be his, like the little slut she was.

Maybe she was even lying in it already in wait for him. This caused him to speed up to a jog as he traveled towards the richer district of Lima, the opposite side of the town than McKinley. Most of the kids from this area went to Carmel, Dalton or whatever his sister school was very few of them 'slumming it' at McKinley. But Rachel didn't, she hadn't been sent to Carmel for obvious reasons involving her biological Mother and Her Dad's had once told him (the only time they had met) that they hadn't wanted to waste money (although they seemed to have an infinite amount of it) putting Rachel through private education.

They told him they believed that the private sector should be solely for boys and shouldn't be wasted on girls. Adding that girls really needed to remember their place in to society, an opinion that Finn himself fully agreed with.

Girls didn't need to be ambitious like Rachel is, he thinks that if he manages to break her just enough she will make the perfect little house wife for him when he is older.

All he had to do now is be patient, the bitch will get whats coming to her.

* * *

"We need to coordinate!" Yells Sue over the din taking place in the Rutherford's front yard. About five minuets ago Matt had told them all about Rachel's storm out, leading to enraged outburst from the many people gathered and in her opinion an epic waste of time. At her commanding voice everyone falls silent and looks her way.

Sue Sylvester just seems to ooze power, and had a way of making everyone listen when she spoke. "The best way to find Rachel is to split up!" She states glaring at the large amount of people gathered, "footballers search downtown; Cheerios take mid town, randomers take Lima heights, The rest of you we are heading to her house. Call if you have a update!" Sue shouts before marching off, "Come on then! Get moving"

**A/N2: Please tell me what you think!**

**Love, HUgs and Kisses**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review replies:

Angel JJK: I am trying1 despite how it looks I really am! xx

MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony: Matt is one of the ones heading to Rachel's house, but there are plenty of people there who will want to be part of a beat down! xx

ashley 1985: Well he is heading to the right place! xx

Kkaty: Thank you, I just write her as she comes to me and in my head this is how she reacts. True, but even people like Sue need time to set things in motion. I agree that targeting Rachel more consciously now makes it worse. She will eventually and I think Sue could do wel particularly if it relates to her sister. xx

TVHollywoodDiva: Thanks xx

LivinLaughinLovin4ever: Thank you, and Sue needs so many people as she does everything in style! xx

allielovesyou: Glad you like them, and I think so too! xx

Lily887787: Sorry he isn't that stupid! He knows Rachel xx

minako366: Santana sure is one scary biacth! xx

tomfeltonlover1991: Sorry about that! Puckleberry friendship may come in, possibly through his Mom, and Matt and Rachel will hopefully be back together soon! xx

Fandom FF user: Thank you, and there are still many options for Will! xx

oxymoron8:I think Will does cross to many boundaries, even in the show. Because what kind of teacher has his students round his house and gives them his number? I think Sue knows where she is that is why she is taking the biggest group there. xx

Emzy2K11: Sorry it took so long but that is life! xx

little miss michelle: Thanks! xx

anon: Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it, and read the other limited but great stories for this section of fandom! xx

Sinfully Sined: Thank you for the ideas! xx


	13. Sickly Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original ideas, everything else and anything recognisable all belong to their respective owners.**

**Title: Happily Ever After?**

**Rating: M, for abuse, attempted rape, future language and possible sexual situations.**

**Spoilers: everything that has been aired in the U.S as of 12/28/10.**

**A/N: I know i am a really terrible person who hasn't updated since last May, but please don't hate me last year was an extremely hard year health and otherwise. But I do want to write this and hope that just maybe some of you are still interested in reading this. I can't promise that updates will be every week or something, as I am a very busy person with a serious medical condition (and now repetitive strain from writing all of this in one go). But I will promise if there is ever such an extended absence again I will post something first (or during depending on the cause).**

**xx**

* * *

_Take me, I'm alive__  
__Never was a girl with a wicked mind__  
__But everything looks better__  
__When the sun goes down_

_I had everything__  
__Opportunities for eternity__  
__And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes__  
__I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die__  
__I'll never be good enough__  
__You make me wanna die__  
__And everything you love__  
__Will burn up in the light_

_And every time__  
__I look inside your eyes__  
__You make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul__  
__Show me all the things__  
__That I shouldn't know__  
__And there's a blue moon on the rise_

_I had everything__  
__Opportunities for eternity__  
__And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes__  
__I can see in your eyes, your eyes__  
__Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die__  
__I'll never be good enough__  
__You make me wanna die__  
__And everything you love__  
__Will burn up in the light_

_And every time__  
__I look inside your eyes__  
__(Burning in the light)__  
__Make me wanna die_

_I'll die for you, my love, my love__  
__I'll lie for you, my love, my love__  
__(Make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love__  
__(You make me wanna die)__  
__I'll die for you, my love, my love__  
__We'll burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes__  
__I'm burning in the light__  
__I look inside your eyes__  
__I'm burning in the light__  
__I look inside your eyes__  
__You make me wanna die_

_Make me wanna die – The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

Blackness, she longed for the ever forgiving blackness. No she need the blackness to pull her in and consume her. It could make her forget like nothing else could. Make her forget everything that had occurred in the past twenty four hours. The blackness could seemingly erase time.

That was all she really wanted to do, forget. Forget the pain, the fear and the rejection. Forget it all.

But the memories and the emotions that came with them would not relent. They were spinning around her head at an overwhelming rate, like a tumble dryer on a quick cycle.

Finn and fear... Brittany and safety... Matt and home... Everything and nothing... Finn and pain... Lucille and hope... Santana and steel... The Rutherford's and love... Finn and torment... Noah and protection... Matt and betrayal.

Lying in her room Rachel cocooned herself in her covers trying to block out the world. She did not want to feel anymore, it just hurt to much. All the while she was simply wondering how long it was until the storm outside breeched her walls and joined the much more violent one raging within. It seemed like nothing – no one – could truly save her form it now. Honestly why would they want to anyway?

* * *

Matt was desperate. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was telling him the something was not right, that more accurately something was terribly wrong. In fact it was less of a feeling and more like screaming at him. Pounding on his back and screaming bloody murder if he was going to tell you the truth.

After all these years Matt had learned to trust his instincts. He knew first hand just how good they were. After all he had needed them when he was growing up more often than not. This was the first time he was thankful he had grown up with a Dad like his. It had taught him a lot.

"God damn it! Matt muttered below his breath, glaring at the road in front of him. The muscle that was jumping in his clenched jaw would tell anyone who knew him well he was hanging by the last thread of his temper. That jump in his jaw normally led to his usually even temper exploding. But he knew that today of all days he had to hold on to it with every last bit of will power that he possessed.

It would be today that there would be traffic in Lima!

The town was nothing, he could not think of one reason why anyone who did not have to be there would be. Usually they weren't. Yet on the one day that he needed to be somewhere more than ever the whole town was virtually grid locked! Even the emergency vehicles were struggling to get through to the car crash that had caused all of hid mayhem.

On top of that his current company was not helping the frantic situation what so ever. Sue Sylvester was leaning out of the passenger window of his car, switching between yelling outlandish insults at the other drivers (and pedestrians) and berating him for all of the chaos. His Mom was half hysterical sat between Shelby who was trying (and failing) to hide Beth from sight and Deborah who was staring off blankly into space.

Plus he knew all of this _was _really his fault. If only he hadn't of pushed Rachel to hard this morning then none of this would of happened.

But really could this actually get any worse at this moment in time? He was beginning to wish he had just risked Santana's driving and gotten in her car instead! He knew they needed another vehicle to get everyone to Rachel's, but his Mom could of driven. Well maybe not, considering her current state. Not only was she afraid because she had lost Rachel on her watch (despite the fact it was his fault) but she had also declared it was going to lead to all of her children being taken off her and sent to 'That man!' No one had ever said Lucille Rutherford wasn't dramatic!

Seriously though, why had he ended up with all of the crazy old people? It was not doing anything to help his mental state!

* * *

Finn finally reached the tall security gates, guarding the edge of the sluts place. It felt wrong calling it a house, because it wasn't really. It was far too big for that. He was more than slightly out of breath due to the fact he had just jogged across town. He really could not understand why his Mom had felt the need to take his truck of him.

He sighed, trying to gulp down some air. He really was not as fit as he had remembered being. That was the little whores fault as well! Feeding him up, and always distracting him so that he cut in to his work out time! Well really did anyone expect him to give up his x box time for her?

Really he couldn't understand why everyone was taking her side over his! They all knew what a lying overbearing bitch she was! She had sent someone to a crack house for crying out loud. She deserved this.

He stared up at the tall gates in front of him, knowing that they either had the slag inclosed inside, or that she would return soon enough. When she did he would be lying in wait, ready to take what was rightfully his. If she still had it of course that is, no one truly knew just how loose she was. He was the only one who could see through her facade.

But he hoped that she was already there. Waiting for him. Like a present under the Christmas tree, just begging for him to unwrap her. He would reveal who she truly was to the world, and then they would all thank him.

Bypassing the gates like The whore had taught him to do, earlier that summer when he had complained about having to buzz up to the house every time he wanted to see her, making it impossible to surprise her like a proper boyfriend.

He unlike so many others knew what the gates were truly for. They weren't really to keep others out, that was just an added bonus. They were to keep the bitch in.

Finn once again started jogging towards the front door. Ignoring the spear of pain that flashed across his abdomen. The drive was ridiculously long. His own house would fit in just their drive several times over. But he supposed that once he had made her his he himself would be able to afford something similar.

That was the best part of all of this. Not only did he get some ass out of this deal, but Finn Hudson who everyone believed would be a Lima loser for his whole life would be able to change his life.

He knew this because her Dad's had once told him that whoever her partner was would have her trust fund (and inheritances when they passed) signed over to him. They told him that women could not be trusted when it came to matters of money, particularly not their daughter.

Reaching the front door, Finn rattled on the door knob. Cursing his mother as it didn't fall open like he had wanted. Not only had she taken his truck but the spare key that the whores Dads had given him as well.

He would just have to break a window he reasons. Because he knew he would get to her, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Will Schuster paced around the choir room absolutely livid. He was beginning to look like something akin to a caged rabid dog.

After hearing about the alteration in the corridor involving _his_ glee club from Jacob Ben Israel (who really twisted it to make Finn look like a bad guy, not surprising since he had always been obsessed with Rachel), he had approached Mercedes and demanded she gather all the other members immediately for a compulsory glee club meeting. He had decided that he needed to lay down the law involving yesterdays 'incident' and the treatment of certain members of his club. If he couldn't solve it through the usual disciplinary measures and Figgins he was just going to have to do it himself!

So you could not imagine how mad he was when Mercedes had shown up with only two other members. Tina and Artie.

These were the three most pointless members he could have at this point in time. But perhaps the only ones he could persuade to support Finn and see through Rachel's lies.

"How the hell did you only return with two others Mercedes?" Will roars his temper finally snapping off at the end. All of the events of the last day built up inside him just like a pressure cooker. "I asked you to assemble the club! Are you impotent?"

"N-No sir!" Mercedes stuttered, surprised at the reactions from her teacher. Exchanging a worried glance at the other two, she looked up at Will, seeing him rubbing his fingers against his temples, as is to try and relieve pressure.

"Then were are they?" He growls, barely restraining his voice. He was trying desperately to control himself once he had seen the expressions on his students faces. Blowing up like this was not going to win Finn and himself any fans. He needed to at least show some control.

"Not here," Mercedes cries, this is when Will realizes how quiet the school building is. "Like eveyones gone for some reason, I don't know why!"

Flopping down in a chair Will sighs. "Whose gone he asked."

"The footballers..." Tina starts before Artie cuts across her.

"No all the sports teams that Bieste controls and the Cheerios."

"The rest of the Gleeks that actually came into school today." Tina adds.

"And most of the sheep!" Artie finishes with determination, "Most of the popular people had left and the others just followed. Mercedes had already found us when the mass exodus had begun and was bringing us here, really more than anything we just wanted to avoid Coach Sylvester who was screaming bloody murder."

"Yeah!" Mercedes adds, hoping Schue won't go postal on her, now he knows it isn't her fault and the others are backing her up on it, "She was herding out all the sheep, yelling about some kind of organisation on the football field, and troops getting ready for war..."

As soon as Mercedes utters the word war Will begins to tune out. He knows what is happening now, but just as he stands to go and do something about it an all to familiar click of heels travels along the corridor leaving him frozen in place. "William Frank Schuster, what the hell do you think is going on?" Says a nasally voice as his smirking ex wife steps into the doorway. Terri was back again to make his life even worse than it already currently was.

* * *

Rachel's stomach lurched violently, almost as if it was rejecting her thoughts. Stumbling out of her bed, knowing it was only a matter of time – a short one at that – before her body completely rebelled against the little she had eaten in the past twenty four hours.

She shuffled towards the bathroom, moving as fast as she could with the current state of her body and the many blankets she still had surrounding her. As she reached the bathroom she locked the misted glass door behind her, as if she was worried someone would follow her in.

Kneeling before the toilet she cursed her lack of a gag reflex, she had know idea when this particular attribute would come in handy like Miss Pilsbury had once implied. It to her simply meant she had to wait for it to happen... It made it impossible for her to get it over with and purge the churning contents of her stomach.

Leaning her forehead on the rim she prayed for it to be over and done with. As she secured her hair in an elastic she wished their was someone their to hold her. Not hearing the tell tale creek as someone entered her bedroom.

* * *

Once Finn had smashed the window Finn made his way up towards the sluts room paying no attention to his surroundings. He was only focused on getting to her and claiming what was his.

Once he reached her room he could see her form through the bathroom door.

All nice and wrapped up for him.

* * *

Matt skid to a stop (causing all of the women in the car except Sue to cry out) alongside Santana's convertible. Jumping out he quickly ran to the rest of the groups side.

There was a reason they were all stood there and not inside looking for Rachel. Everyone was staring at the iron gates and high walls surrounding the Berry's property.

"Fuck!" Matt cursed, not having the patience for anymore delays. He needed to get to Rachel, and she might not even be here. "We need to get in to see if she is here!" Everyone else who were similarly distraught just nodded at the statement. No one having any ideas on how to get through the gates.

Sighing Sue marched passed them all "Does not breathing the same air as I Sue Sylvester does make any of you more intelligent? We are going to have to scale the gates!"

* * *

**A/N2: Please review although I have been horrid and made you wait so long! Tell me what you think. Who gets to Rachel first? What will Terri do? Any ideas you have or anything you would like to comment on!**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses,**

**Evie xx**

* * *

Review Replies:

tomfeltonlover1991: Thank you and sorry it took so long xx

minako366: To true! Sue is the HBIC no matter what anyone else says. I know Shelby is rude but in this she has reasons for what happened! xx

nluvwithemmetcullen: Thank you and hope you enjoy this one! xx

JadeWolf96: I agree with you, and thank you muchly xx

Roxy4vamp: Exams are seemingly never ending! Hope you liked it xx

Kkaty: Glad you thought so! Despite the fact Rachel has the glee club I felt like she needed some adults, and those four will help. The chase is on yes! Who do you think will get there first? I am also glad you liked the change of pace to, I felt like it needed speeding up! xx

Klainebrittanalove: Glad you liked it, hopefully it will get less depressing! Sorry it took so long xx

not-so-innocent011: Thanks xx

allielovesyou: Well you will see in the next chapter. Bieste is off doing something diabolical currently! xx

ThePersonYouDontKnow: Glad you like the pairing and the story line! xx

Regan.X: I made Will like this as he sees to much of himself in Finn and is biased against Rachel. I agree that it is not acceptable, however feel at the point to which I have pushed him I am unable to redeem him. He will be dealt with in many different ways. Rachel and the others will be back in glee but not until some major changes have taken place. Sue will not let anyone be taken advantage on in such a way, she may be soulless, but certainly not heartless. xx

GinnyBloomPotter: Thank you and sorry it took so long! xx

charmed415: Glad you enjoy it and sorry it took so long xx

Namine94: Thank you, I am glad you like the pairing as it is a bit random! I try and keep everyone involved as I feel it adds more dimensions to the story xx

Rachel.x: Thank you, and Finn will be smacked down by many! xx

Iwillloveglee4life: Thanks xx

goofyduxs777: I am glad the story draws you in! That is what I aim for! xx

Kyuubilover57: Sorry it took so long xx

.: Sorry it took so long! xx

Kymikub: It doesn't but I am just not very good at speedy updates! xx

General Mac: But I like cliffhangers! I have left you on another one again for that reason! xx

Roxie i do byte: Glad you like the story, Sue should start on her take down soon! xx

SparkleInTheSun: Glad you like it, and it is continued just not very frequently. xx

mistreessamy: Not sure and thank you xx

alphaladywolf: Finn will certainly be receiving hell! xx

Megan Grace: So sorry it took so long and I am glad you like it! xx

StarryGleek: Thanks and sorry it took so long! xx

gleeclare99: Sorry it took so long. I like the recording idea but I don't think they would be able to let it get that far, but we will have to see! xx


End file.
